Los tiempos que tu no recuerdas
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Un nuevo y extraño chico .. todas las chicas lo odian ¿la razón? entren y descubranlo ? Creek, Style, Bunny, Candy como principales y otras parejas y mezclas extrañas en el proceso *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola *-* **

**Les traigo una nueva historia :3 Creek, Style, Candy, Bunny, K2, Cryle, Etc (?) y un nuevo personaje creado por mi :3**

**Bueno esta historia LES JURO que aunque nadie la lea XD voy a tenerla completa en realidad ya la tengo completa e_e la subire una o dos veces a la semana JUJUJU por si alguien le interesa ;3**

Los alumnos de la escuela de South park estaban emocionado ¿la razón? Había un chico nuevo en su salón, y no era cualquier chico nuevo este llego a mitad de año y la lógica nos dice que si llegue a mitad de año es un ¡alíen! O simplemente no es normal, bueno quitando la parte de que quizás su padre consiguió un trabajo por este pueblo o algo por el estilo pero bah esos son locuras lo más probable es que fuera un alíen.

Se llamaba Leo, un chico ni muy alto ni muy bajo, su cara no se podía apreciar bien ya que llevaba una campera cuyo cuello era muy alto y el subía al cierre de su campera hasta el tope, también usaba un gorro gris con un pon pon negro y finalmente unos jean de color azul marino.

Las chicas fueron más rápidas que los chicos y rápidamente al llegar el receso se lo llevaron alejándolo de los chicos así varias semanas hasta que un día por algunas razones desconocidas todas parecía mirarlo con una especie de odio y asco ¿Qué habrá pasado? Nadie lo sabe.

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** Pregunto Kyle curioso mientras jugaba con su comida al parecer no tenía mucha hambre.

- **No lo sé, hicieron un escándalo y me gritaron** - contesto Leo mientras abria un poco su cierre para poder comer mejor.

-** Déjalas, tienen arena en la vagina** – comento Cartman mientras devoraba rápidamente su comida.

-** ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta para festejar que por fin el chico nuevo está con nosotros?** - Pregunto Stan emocionado por la idea, últimamente andaba triste porque por defender a Leo tuvo una fuerte pelea con Wendy.

-** Apoyo la idea! Podemos invitar algunas putas!** – Apoyo emocionado Kenny quien mordía lentamente su sándwich.

- **Claro, no tengo problemas con la idea** – Contesto Leo tranquilamente.

Sonó el timbre y todos volvieron a sus clases las chicas fulminaban a Leo con la mirada no podía creerlo hace poco le hablaban como si fuera el más popular del reino y ahora lo ignoraban y lo mataban con la mirada.

- **Quítate del camino perra** – Dijo una chica de pelo negro y largo.

- **Hey! No le digas perra a Leo, Wendy** – defendió Kyle rápidamente pero Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió con su camino pero antes de irse le susurro algo a Stan haciendo que sus ánimos nuevamente bajaran.

Kyle la miro con furia, odiaba a Wendy ¿Por qué siempre jugaba con Stan? Como su super mejor amigo no quería ver a Stan en estado Gótico por su culpa y además cada vez que veía a Stan asi se sentía un dolor dentro suyo.

-** Soy una mierda**- Susurro Stan mientras golpeaba su rostro contra su casillero el pasillo estaba vacío todos menos el y Kyle se habían ido a su clase.

- **Vamos Stan, dime ¿Qué te dijo?** - Pregunto Kyle mientras trataba de evitar que Stan siga golpeando su cabeza contra los casilleros.

- **Quiere hablar conmigo, Kyle** – Contesto Stan con los ojos llorosos a punto de romper a llorar –** Seguro va a terminar conmigo** – susurro y finalmente se puso a llorar en los brazos de Kyle quien lo recibió con tristeza.

**- No llores Stan por favor.. , ¿ a que hora? **- pregunto Kyle cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Stan para que se calme.

-** Ahora.. - **susurro mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

A Kyle le rompía el corazón que Stan se ponga a llorar y más si era por Wendy abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo tembloso de Stan queriendo quedarse así para siempre, sentir para siempre su calor pero sabía que era imposible.

-** Eres un gran amigo** – Dijo Stan rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándose sus lagrimas con la manga de su campera para luego irse sin decir mas del lugar dejando a Kyle con las palabras en su boca.

Kyle solo se quedo quieto sin moverse se maldijo en su interior por dejar a Stan ir solo a la guerra pero realmente por mucho que quisiera Stan siempre volvía a los brazos de ella, ¿porque? se pregunto internamente mientras apretaba los puños y mordía su labio inferior con ira, le dio un puñetazo al casillero y camino con prisa para entrar a su salon donde seguramente el profesor lo regañarían por llegar tarde pero ya inventaría una excusa y como buen alumno que es lo mas seguro seria que lo creerían.

_Con Stan y Wendy ... (-.- )/_

- **¿De qué quieres hablar? -** Pregunto Stan con miedo

Ambos estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela Wendy tenía el ceño fruncido parecía bastante molesta, Stan solo la miraba con duda y un poco de miedo a que terminara con el cruelmente después de unos minutos de mirarse fijamente Wendy dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar.

- **!NO PUEDO CREER QUE METAS A LEO A TU GRUPO!** Grito con todas sus fuerzas soltando todo el enojo que tenia guardado.

- **¿eh?** – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Stan ya que esperaba un "terminamos" de parte de la pelinegra.

-** Lo que escuchaste** – Susurro Wendy haciendo un puchero.

- **Aun no entiendo porque lo aborreces tanto** – Dijo Stan mientras miraba confundido a la pelinegra debía admitir que se veía linda haciendo ese puchero de niña pequeña.

- **Staaaaaaaan ¿no te das cuenta?** Pregunto Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- **¿Estás celosa de Leo?** - Pregunto levantando una ceja y dando unas risitas no podía creer hace poco tenía miedo de Wendy y ahora se estaba burlando de ella.

- **¿ERES CIEGO?** Pregunto incrédula ya que Stan no parecía entender las señales.

- **No entiendo nada de lo que dices**- Dijo Stan ignorando la extraña pregunta de la pelinegra.

-** Stan.. Leo es**- Susurro Wendy derrotada tenía que decírselo a Stan ya que al parecer ni el ni nadie de su grupo de tontos lo noto en todo este tiempo.

-** ¿Leo es?** Pregunto Stan mirándola con duda.

**EPA! sabran quien es Leo en el siguiente capitulo *-* **

**Me gustaria que me digan todos mis errores :c porque si no me lo dicen nunca lo sabre DX a quien descubra el secreto de Leo le voy a cumplir un deseo (?) lo digo encerio x3 espero que logren adivinarlo ~~**

**¿Les gusto la historia? ¿la odian? ¿alguna pregunta? :3 **


	2. Verdades descubiertas:

**He vuelto :B el capitulo en si es corto y no me satisfecho.. satisfacio! mucho ya que tuve que cortar muchas cosas _ pero wiii por lo menos actualize (?)**

**Espero que les agrade y al final de la historia dire quien fue el que adivino :D**

**Capitulo 2: Verdades descubiertas.**

Stan no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿será cierto? Se pregunto a si mismo mientras entraba a su salón, se había perdido la cuarta hora pero no le importaba ya que las palabras de Wendy sonaban miles y miles de veces en su cabeza. Entro en su salón y se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba ahí "Quinta hora; Libre" estaba escrito en el pizarrón, salió caminando con algo de prisa y se dirigió al patio donde seguramente todos estarían jugando y definitivamente todos estaban ahí "Leo" susurro mirando cómo le pasaba la pelota con mucha fuerza a Tweek que aun así con sus temblores lograba atrapar la pelota sin dificultad.

- **Hey! Stan ¿Qué paso?** Pregunto Kyle mientras atrapaba la pelota que tweek le había.

- ** No, nada malo ya nos arreglamos**- Contesto el pelinegro mientras Kyle le daba una falsa sonrisa ya que no podía alegrarse el todo por la noticia.

- **COÑO JUDIO DE MIERDA DEJATE DE MARICONADAS Y PASALE LA PELOTA A CLYDE**- gritaba el más gordo del grupo totalmente encabronado por el retraso.

- **CALLETE CULO GORDO** – Contesto Kyle con el ceño fruncido - ¿Vienes a jugar? Pregunto cambiando su voz al dirigirse a Stan.

- **Claro** – contesto con tranquilidad mientras caminaba a lado de Kyle para unirse al juego.

- ** Bien, ahora se nos une el hippie** – Susurro Cartman.

- **Cállate culo gordo!** Grito Kyle al haber escuchado a Cartman.

- ** No soy gordo soy fuertecito! JUDIO DE M-I-E-R-D-A** grito nuevamente Cartman.

- **Mejor comencemos el juego**- Dijo Leo tranquilo interrumpiendo la conversación y a Craig quien daba suaves caricias a un alterado Tweek.

- **GAH TIENE NGH RAZON!** Contesto Tweek y todos se pusieron de nuevo a jugar.

El juego por más tonto que parezca estaba lleno de malas intenciones y todos incluyendo a Tweek sabían eso. Al que se le caiga la pelota recibe una prenda por lo cual todos se pasaban la pelota tan fuerte como sus brazos podían.

Asi era la ronda; Leo a Tweek, Tweek a Kyle, Kyle a Clyde, Clyde a Cartman, Cartman a Craig, Craig a Stan, y ahora están le tocaba pasar a Leo al saber eso Stan se puso un poco nervioso ya que sabia el secreto de Leo y tenía miedo de lastimarlo pero si tiraba muy suave quizás Leo no podría agarrarlo y fallaría y recibiría una prenda y conociendo a sus amigos no sería cantar el abecedario.

- ** VAMOS HIPPIE!** Gritaba Cartman antes de que Stan se diera cuenta ya había llegado su turno con miedo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo la pelota hacia Leo y cerro sus ojos imaginando que la pelota iría rápidamente por la cara de Leo pero algo dentro suyo lo impulso a salvar por Leo para que la pelota no lo golpee terminando en el suelo encima de Leo.

- ** ¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA STAN?** Grito Kyle algo celoso de la comprometedora escena que estaba dando Stan sobre Leo.

- ** Hey cálmate amigo**- Contesto Leo tranquilo mientras empujaba a Stan y se levantaba sin ayuda.

- **¿Tienes arena en la vagina?** Pregunto Cartman mientras reía entre dientes.

- **GAH SEGURO NNGH QUIERE VIOLARTE!** Grito Tweek mientras revisaba que Leo no tuviera algún rasguño por alguna razón Tweek se comportaba como una madre cuando estaba cerca de Leo.

- **No, creo que sea**- Pero antes de que Leo pudiera contestar siente como es empujado nuevamente contra el suelo y escucha el sonido de su cierre de su campera es abierto.

- **¡ERA CIERTO!** Grito Stan con asombro ante lo que estaba viendo con sus propios dos ojos

- ** GAH SUELTALO, SUELTALO!** Grito Tweek mientras Craig lo sostenía el brazo para que no se metiera en la pelea.

- **¿Qué te pasa Maricon?** Pregunto Leo ofendido mientras todos le miraban con la boca completamente abierta. Tenía la campera totalmente abierta mostrando asi la remera negra que tenia debajo, su gorro estaba tirado en el suelo y todos podían ver su cabello.

- ** Una chica** susurro Cartman aun aguantando la risa.

- **¿Y QUE?** Pregunto gritando Leo por primera vez todos lo vieron encabronado su voz se podía escuchar claramente aunque al gritar se escuchaba forzado.

No entendía porque pero todos lo miraban ofendidos como si hubiera cometido un acto de traición, bajo la cabeza y agarro su gorro para ponérselo sin prender su campera se largo del lugar.

Cartman rompio en risas al ver a Tweek correr detrás de Leo y a Craig detrás de Tweek.

- **No puedo creerlo**- Susurro Kyle quien estaba apoyado en el hombro de Stan.

- ** Así que Wendy no mintió** – Dijo Stan en voz baja.

**CHARARAN ~~ Es todo D: **

**Es una chica OMG XDDD**

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan ACERTASTE :D ¿Cual es tu deseo? _ algo no muy difícil porfa ;u;**

**Mi proxima actualizacion este miercoles ~~ ademas que actualizare mis otros fanfics ~~ (?)**

**¿Fue bueno? ¿asqueroso? ¿malo? ¿ falto mas violaciones? ¿mas groserias? díganmelo u;**


	3. Esta es mi verdad

**HOLAS *-* Aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 ~~ **

**realmente no pense que actualizaria en el dia pero aqui me ven! (?) ** Ah pedido de la queridisima ganadora Dani-Ela-Nati-chan les traigo un invitado especial (?)**

**Espero que les guste~~**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Esta es mi verdad..

Leo estaba acostado por las piernas de Tweek mientras Craig y Kenny observaban como Tweek trataba de tranquilizar a Leo, los cuatros estaban totalmente cansados Craig y Tweek habían corrido prácticamente por todo el colegio para alcanzar a Leo en alguna parte del recorrido se había unido Kenny.

- ** GAH ¿Por qué ngh v-vestías de chico?** - Pregunto Tweek acariciando la cabeza los cabellos de Leo.

- ** No estaba ocultando anda** – contesto tranquilo como de costumbre- **El viento frio lastima mi rostro y por eso lo tapo, nunca dije que no fuera una chica además nadie me pregunto**- Dijo por ultimo algo enojado y haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas infladas.

- **Bueno la próxima vez que conozca a una persona nueva le diré "Hola ¿eres un chico o una chica?** – Burlo sarcásticamente Craig mientras Kenny lanzaba una risita.

- **GAH n-no la molestes, Tucker** – dijo tweek mientras lo miraba enojado. Craig chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

Asi estuvieron un rato, Tweek tranquilizando a Leo mientras Craig hacia comentarios y Kenny solo miraba a la distancia.

- **Bueno, es mi turno** – Dijo Kenny mientras tomaba del brazo a Leo para llevárselo.

- **¿Q-que ngh le haras?** Pregunto dudoso Tweek.

- **Dejalo Tweek** – Susurro Tucker molesto.

- **GAH ¿Y SI QUIERE VIOLARLO? DIGO VIOLARLA? DIOS C-CRAIG ES KENNY SI LA VIOLARA SE EMBARAZARIA! ESO ESO SERIA MUCHA PRESION!** - Grito tweek estironeando su cabello.

- **No le hare nada** – Contesto Kenny ante la paranoia del rubio histérico- **¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue?** Pregunto por ultimo al no ver a Leo.

- **Se fue por allí** – Contesto Craig mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia donde se fue.

- **GAH! ¿Y NO AVISASTE? ¿Y SI LE PASO ALGO MALO? DIOS C-CRAIG ** - Grito Tweek estirando mas fuerte su cabello rubio y despeinado tan fuerte que hasta se arranco algunos mechones.

- Primero no le va a pasar nada Tweek supéralo, segundo no estires tu cabello no me gustaría que te quedes calvo – Contesto nuevamente Craig totalmente tranquilo mientras agarraba las muñecas de Tweek para que deje de estirar sus cabellos.

- ** Awwww el amor**- Dijo melosamente Kenny mientras le daba la espalda no necesitaba mirarles a la cara para saber que Craig le había sacado el dedo del medio y Tweek estaría rojo como tomate por el comentario.

Kenny fue a buscar a Leo seguramente no iría muy lejos pero CARAJO ¿Por qué tenía que correr tan malditamente rápido? Se pregunto a si mismo maldiciendo, tenía que hablar muchas cosas con ella y no se escaparía.

Mientras Leo corría a todo lo que le daba las piernas no importaba que le doliera su costado a cada paso se hacía más lenta pero no importaba tenía que huir de Kenny no importa que, pero de repente siente un choca contra alguien cayendo al suelo levanta la mirada y ve un figura delgada "maldición" susurra.

- **Lo siento Damien**- dice para luego salir corriendo nuevamente pero es detenido por el chico de cabellos negros y mirada maliciosa.

- ** ¿Porque tal alterada?** Pregunta fingiendo que no sabía.

- **Vamos, no creo que no lo sepas** – dijo Leo ladeando la cabeza cansada de que todos la persigan.

- ** Todo el mundo está hablando de ti, chica travesti** – Hablo damien con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No soy travesti- contesto tranquilamente mientras se soltaba de Damien y trataba de correr nuevamente.

- **Claro, claro y ahora ¿Dónde está Pip?** Se pregunto para sí mismo mientras salía del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Leo corre nuevamente pero se detiene en frente de dos puertas uno decía "Baño de chicas" y el otro "Baño de chicos" "maldición" susurra nuevamente ¿Dónde debería entrar? Se pregunta. Usualmente usaba sin problema el baño de chicos pero si entraba ahí ellos también así que sin pensarlo más entra en el baño de las chicas y al hacerlo por alguna razón siente vergüenza como si no debiera entrar ahí.

- **Solo me quedare aquí hasta que sea la salida, luego me iré, faltare unos días y cuando vuelva esto será un chisme viejo y a nadie le importara** – se dijo a si misma en voz alta asintiendo la cabeza como si fuera un buen –** Buen plan**- se escucha a travez de la puerta. Da un salto del susto y decide ignorar la voz esperando que se vaya del lugar.

- ** ¿Crees que me iré?** – Leo escucha de nuevo la voz haciendo una pregunta

- **Déjame Kenny** – Contesta levantando los pies en el inodoro.

- ** ¿Por qué?** Pregunta haciendo que ella levante la cabeza hacia arriba ya que el pervertido rubio se había subido arriba de la pared.

Leo da un suspiro resignándose y abre la puerta del baño pero antes de que pudiera tratar de huir es empujada de nuevo hacia la pared, Kenny agarra ambas manos de Leo para que no ser golpeado y enreda las piernas de ella con los de él, teniendo así una comprometedora escena.

- ** ¿Puedes soltarme?** Pregunta tranquilamente.

- ** ¿Puedo soltarte?** Responde Kenny con otra pregunta.

- ** Si puedes** – respondió bajando la cabeza que es rápidamente levantada por una de las manos de Kenny.

- **Vamos** – susurro Kenny mientras tomaba las manos de Leo y la sacaba del baño.

Kenny caminaba adelante tomado de la mano de Leo quien iba unos pasos detrás con la cabeza hacia abajo, los estudiantes que veían la escena susurraban cosas seguro miles de nuevos rumores aparecerían empezando por la no tan buena reputación del mayor de los Mccormick. Llegaron hasta el patio trasero donde no había nadie y se quedaron parados uno frente a otro sin decir una palabra.

- **¿Qué es lo que te molesta?** Pregunto Kenny rompiendo el silencio.

- ** Rumores**- Susurro mirando el suelo con el seño fruncido.

Y tras esa respuesta llego de nuevo el silencio hasta que Kenny empezó a reír como un maniático la cara de Leo se puso roja y Kenny siguió riendo hasta quedarse sin aire. Cuando Leo empezó a retroceder unos pasos para huir de nuevo Kenny la detuvo del brazo.

- **No corras**- Dijo entre risas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- **D-déjate de reírte de mí**- Respondió Leo nerviosa

- Es que es algo estúpido, el grandioso Leo lleno de misterio que al parecer era una chica que tiene miedo de que las demás hablen de ella por ser un travesti- Dijo de corrido para luego darle una sonrisa llena de malicia que fue respondida con un golpe de parte de Leo.

- **NO SOY TRAVESTI!** Grito Leo -** Y s-si es molesto que hagan tanto alboroto por mi** – Dijo con voz algo bajita.

- **Oh, vamos fuiste tú quien salió corriendo de la nada sin que nadie entienda tres carajos**- Respondió Kenny levantando una ceja.

- ** Es que yo, no sé todos eran mis amigas, ya sabes las chicas y luego supieron que era chica y me odiaron aun no entiendo porque así que tenía miedo, tenia miedo de que me o-odiaran **- Dijo desviando la mirada para que Kenny no note que unas lagrimas se formaban en su cara.

Kenny se acerco nuevamente con cuidado para que Leo no salga corriendo nuevamente, acaricio su rostro y limpio las lagrimas acerco su frente a la de ella para quedar ambos frente a frente _(literalmente)_

- ** Yo no te odiare**- Susurro para luego ser abrazado por ella tomándolo como un "gracias" pero rápidamente se separaron del abrazo al escuchar un fuerte y corrieron al lugar donde se escucho el golpe encontrándose con algo inesperado.

Stan encima de Kyle quien estaba completamente rojo y con los pantalones hacia abajo..

**- P-puedo explicarlo - **- Dijo Stan levantandose rápidamente de Kyle -** es que** trato de excusarse **!Podemos Explicarlo!** interrumpio Kyle.

-** Expliquen** - Susurro Kenny con una mirada maliciosa -** Con detalles**- Finalizo la oración.

* * *

**YYYYYYYY Aqui termina :c es mas largo de lo que suelo escribir x3 pero aun a sus ojos seguro fue corto ;u;**

**el invitado fue Damien x3 quien aparecerá mucho mas JUJU *-* digamne ¿que piensan que hicieron esos par de pillos? el siguiente capitulo habrá mas Style eso es seguro *-* chau chau ~~ **

**Proxima actualizacion: Viernes.. o quizas sabado.. **


	4. ¿Estas celoso?

******Sweek: Hola carola amiga de doña ramona (?) Volvi *-* con dias de retraso u.u pero volvi u. ¿saben? me atraze con la entrega porque me trage completo Kimi to boku y lo AME por completo, incluso termine enamorandome de Yuki DIOS lo amo (?) es tan asd tranquilo (?) _O realmente es un anime que les recomiendo UN MONTON porque asd todo es tan tranquilo pero a la vez divertido very very funny (?) creo que hare un oneshot dedicado a ese anime deberas que lo ame y ahora estoy viendo la segunda temporada de Jonjou romantica y es tan violacion violacion que siento que mi corazon volara lejos si soy una fujoshi pero da igual (?) **

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** **¿Estas celoso?**

-** ¿Qué carajos?** Se pregunta para si mismo Stan mientras que se soltaba del agarre de las manos de Kyle quien lo había detenido de salir corriendo detrás de Leo, Tweek y Craig.

- **Vamos Stan ya tocara el timbre**- Dice Kyle y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada sin prestarle atención a los tontos comentarios que Cartman hacia.

-** ¿Qué? Hey! Espera!** Dice Stan siguiendo a su pelirrojo amigo. Stan alcanza rápidamente a Kyle quien seguía caminando rápidamente ¿Por qué todos se comportaban tan extraños el día de hoy? Aun seguía confundido con lo de Leo y ahora Kyle se comportaba como si estuviera en sus días.

- **Hey, Kyle faltare a clases para estar con Wendy**- Comenta Stan mientras escribe cierra su casillero y saca su celular para luego contestar un mensaje.

- **¿Q-que? ¿Faltaras a clases? ¿No sabes lo malo que es eso?**- Pregunta Kyle quitándole su celular. "Funciono" susurra Stan victorioso sabia que algo tan estúpido como decir que faltaría a clases haría que rápidamente su mejor amigo le preste la atención que necesitaba.

- **Puede que si pero puede que no, ¿sabes? entrare a clases con una condición** – Responde Stan ladeando la cabeza tiernamente.

- **¿Qué condición?** Pregunta Kyle con el seño fruncido.

- **M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-C-A** – deletrea el pelinegro terminando con una de sus sonrisas irresistibles.

- **DIOS MIO STANLEY, NO PUEDO SIEMRE DARTE MIS TAREAS, ¡SERIA BUENO QUE LAS HAGAS TU MISMO! O SI NO ¡TU NUNCA PODRAS APRENDER HACERLAS TU SOLO!** –Kyle empezó a regañarle pero Stan ignoro los gritos de su rojo amigo, puso su cerebro en "silencio" y observo la linda silueta de Kyle, se veía tan lindo cuando empezaba a plegearse como una vieja ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Se pregunto a si mismo.

-** Okey, okey vamos a clases**- Dijo Stan **-¡Mama!** Grito por ultimo burlón y se encamino hacia su salón que lastimosamente no tenía la misma clases que Kyle en esta hora.

-** NO ME DIGAS ASI** Grito Kyle quedándose solo en el salón – **su celular**- susurro mirando el móvil de Stan en su mano. Kyle miro alrededor de los pasillos por si no había nadie, trago saliva y se dispuso a correr hacia el baño de los hombres "si falto a una sola clase no habrá problema" se convenció a si mismo entrando en uno de los cubículos y encerrándose ahí para poder mirar sin ningún inconveniente el teléfono de su buen amigo. -** "Mensajes, mensajes"** susurra se trago cada mensaje que tenia Stan, no podía evitar fruncir el señor y tener ganas de vomitar cada vez que leia un mensaje de Wendy para Stan y aun peor de Stan para Wendy** "par de cursis"** susurro nuevamente asqueado.

De pronto siente unos gritos ¿de quién era esa voz? Se pregunta a si mismo guardando el móvil en sus bolsillos y saliendo disimuladamente del baño para luego toparse la escena de Kenny llevándose de la mano a Leo, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la clase de Ciencias que ahora compartía con Stan. Camina hacia su salon y al entrar ve escrito en el pizarrón "tienen libre" ¿Qué wea es esta? Se pregunta a sí mismo, ya era la segunda clase que tenia libre en el mismo, bueno no importaba mucho ya que era la última clase del día para su suerte. Kyle sale del salón pero para su mala suerte al cerrar la puerta de la clase como buen alumno que es, un balde de agua fría es derramada encima suyo.

- **"COÑO"** Grita enojado mientras camina con pasos pesados hacia su casillero para buscar otra ropa de cambio o por lo menos una toalla. Cuando llega a su casillero se encuentra con Stan quien está sentado en el suelo con sus audífonos prendidos.

- **Hey Kyle** – Saluda Stan al ver a Kyle mientras se quita los auriculares y los guarda cuidadosamente para que nos enreden cosa que todo ser humano odia. Kyle no contesta solo abre su casillero y luego de buscar un par de veces lo cierra azotándolo.

- **Estas mojado, ¿Qué paso?** Pregunta Stan preocupado mientras abre su casillero.

- **Unos idiotas pusieron un balde de agua en la puerta**- Contesto Kyle irritado además de estar mojado empezaba a creer que no era agua lo que se le cayó encima ya que tenía un olor desagradable. Stan suspiro ya que había escuchado a sus compañeros de equipo hablar sobre poner un balde de "agua" en todas las puertas de los salones, busca un momento en su casillero y saca una remera y unos jean de ahí.

- **Vamos** – Dice Stan mientras le muestra a Kyle lo que se pondría próximamente.

- **¿Dónde?** Pregunta Kyle.

- **Vamos a ir a cocinar galletitas Kyle ¿Qué crees que haremos?** Pregunta sarcástico Stan Kyle solo suspiro y siguió a Stan quien estaba adelantado unos cuantos pasos delante de el. Asi llegaron hasta las duchas de el equipo de futbol donde Kyle tomo una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa que Stan le había prestado.

-** Oh, te queda un poco grande**- Opino el pelinegro mientras observaba a su amigo. Los pantalones le quedaban grande y se le caia, no había problemas con la remera ya que tenia la campera de Stan encima.

- **Joder, no me queda** **crei que teniamos el mismo talle**– Susurro Kyle aunque estaba un poco feliz porque la ropa de Stan tenía un cálido aroma cosa que nunca admitiría.

- **Bueno creo que tome mas leche que tu-** Opina Stan mientras rie por su propio comentario

-** Que gracioso**- Contesta Kyle frunciendo el seño.

-** Pero si sigues frunciendo el seño las arrugas las tendras antes tu**-Dice Stan mientras le da unos "Poke" en la frente de Kyle.

-** Hey! no hagas eso**- Dice Kyle mientras golpea la mano de Stan para que pare.

**-Ya casi termina la hora ¿Por qué no nos vamos y ya?** Pregunto Stan mientras guardaba la ropa mojada de Kyle en su bolsón.

-** Bien**- Contesto Kyle con las mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero. Stan sonrio ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo y pellisco una de las mejillas del pelirojo haciendo que frunsa el ceño.

-** Tan lindo** – susurro Stan y Kyle se puso rojo como su propio cabello por el comentario.

-** !D-d-dejate de tonterías!** Grito Kyle caminando con prisa.

- **¿Qué dije?** Se pregunto Stan tratando de alcanzar a Kyle. Ambos salieron por la puerta delantera del colegio, Stan se reia en su interior al ver a su amigo caminar y levantar sus pantalones, caminar y levantar sus pantalones asi una y otra vez, además de tierno verlo asi era algo ¿sexy? Si bueno digamos que a Stan amaba ver a Kyle con su ropa era algo como un fetiche inculcado por pasar tanto tiempo con cierto rubio pervertido.

- **!Demonios**! **¡Déjate de reírte Stan!** Grito Kyle enojado mientras nuevamente levantaba el pantalón que se le caia.

-** No puedo**- Dijo Stan sin terminar la frase ya que había escuchado las voces de Kenny y Leo, Kyle estaba por preguntarle que pasaba pero Stan le tapo la boca con sus manos para que no hiciera ruido. Siguio las voces hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela y se escondió junto a Kyle detrás de un basurero.

-** Carajos Stan ¿Por qué tienes que seguirlos?** Pregunto Kyle frunciendo el seño.

-** Chss Kyle cállate no escucho**- Susurro Stan mientras trataba de prestar atención a sus dos amigos que hacían una escena algo rara.

-** ¿Sabes qué? Si taaaaanto te importa leo, espíala tu solito**- Susurro Kyle pero al ver que Stan no le prestó atención le grito **¡VETE AL CARAJO STAN!** Para luego darle una patada en la pierna.

-** ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?** Pregunto Stan algo enojado por el golpe ¿desde cuándo Kyle se comportaba así?

- **Yo bueno tu siempre estás diciendo Leo esto leo lo otro, incluso peleaste con Wendy por el digo por ella y ahora la espías ¿acaso te gusta?** – Dijo Kyle sonrojándose por la último.

- **¿Estás celoso?** Pregunto Stan en broma. El rostro de Kyle se puso aun mas rojo sus labios se movieron frenéticamente pero no salió palabra alguna de ellos, retrocedieron unos pasos pero choco con unos basureros y en el proceso se le cayeron por completo sus pantalones haciendo que el rostro de Stan se ponga rojo como un tomate. Kyle retrocedió nuevamente unos pasos y como tenia los pantalones debajo se tropezó pero antes que cayera al suelo Stan trato de agarrarlo haciendo que Stan caiga encima de Kyle.

- **P-puedo explicarlo** - - Dijo Stan al ver a Kenny y levantándose rápidamente de Kyle - **es que** - trato de excusarse- **!Podemos Explicarlo!-** interrumpió Kyle.

-** Expliquen** - Susurro Kenny con una mirada maliciosa - **Con detalles-** Finalizo la oración.

-** E-E-ESQUE estábamos t-tu sabes y me cai en el suelo y STAN ME AYUDO NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS NO, NO LO ES**- Grito Kyle mientras los ojos de Kenny brillaban al imaginarse la situación.

- **¿Por qué tus pantalones están abajo?** Pregunto Kenny levantando una ceja.

-** Es porque se los** - Dijo Stan y Kyle lo volvió a interrumpir- **ME LOS P-PRESTO** - Grito su cara no podía estar mas roja y se acerco a Kenny y le dio un puntapiés.

- **Cálmate Kyle**- Susurro Leo mientras se acercaba a Kyle para poder tranquilizarlo pero este le empujo indicándole que no se podía acercar.

- **Basta, vayamos cada uno a su casa y terminemos este día-** Finalizo Stan mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz aun no entendía porque Kyle no le caía bien Leo ¿será porque Leo es una chica y no nos comento? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

-** Está bien**- Susurro Kenny dolido muy dolido por el golpe. Stan se llevo a Kyle pero este no le hablo en todo el camino, mientras que Leo y Kenny se fueron cada uno por su camino.

* * *

*Turum bss* En mi opinion no me gusto mucho ya que AMO el Style pero escribirlo no me sale mucho XD ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿falto violaciones? XD

En el proximo capitulo habra mas de Tweek y Craig *-* y muchas sorpresitas (?)


	5. El fin y el comienzo de cosas nuevas

**Hola holas *3* les traigo el capitulo nuevamente recién salido del horno x3 algo tarde como siempre pero esta vez es porque tuve examen de historia ;u; y soy malisima en esa materia DX**

**Leean leean hay un personaje recien agregado :3**

* * *

Kyle se había encerrado en su habitación sin cenar y ni siquiera le importo los gritos que había dado su madre porque cerro con llave y tampoco ayudo a su hermanito Ike en las tareas no es que lo necesite mucho ya que Ike era muy inteligente.

- ** No paran de enviar mensajes-** Susurro Kyle con un arma poderosa en sus manos el teléfono de Stan que no dejaba de vibrar y vibrar por los mensajes de Wendy incluso de otras chicas, al parecer Stan había llamado un par de veces a su número ya que se dio cuenta que lo traía consigo mismo, Kyle atendió el teléfono diciéndole a Stan que el tenia su móvil y se negó rotundamente que venga a su casa solo le dijo que se lo devolvería a primera hora mañana y sin decir más corto el teléfono pero ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debía responder los mansaje? O quizás debía eliminarlos todos especialmente los mensajes de Wendy.

Dio un salto del susto al sentir que su puerta se abría lentamente era su hermano Kyle que sonreía victorioso con unas llave en sus manos.

- ** ¿Cómo tienes mis llaves?** Pregunto Kyle molesto.

- Aun si no tuviera tus llaves podría abrir tu puerta sin problema- Contesto Ike y se acerco interesado ya que reconoció que el móvil que tenia Kyle no era el propio.

- **¿Lo robaste?** Pregunto Ike mientras le quitaba el teléfono mencionado.

- ** ¡Claro que no!** Contesto ofendido.

- ** Ah mira, Wendy, Wendy ¿tu novia? ah no, es la novia de Stan**- Dijo Ike mientras leia los mensajes de la chica y ponía una mueca de asco por lo empalagosos que eran.

- ** ¡Hey! Dame eso**- Dijo Kyle quitándole nuevamente el teléfono a su hermanito pequeño.

Ike rio y salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano mayor con el teléfono en la mano, Kyle lo persiguió echando humos de la cabeza.

- ** Corre, hermano co**- No pudo terminar la frase ya que había chocado contra algo no tan duro cayendo al suelo de cola, levanto la mirada para ver con que se había tropezado topándose con la cara sorprendida de Stan quien le pasaba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- **¡Hey, maldito**! – Grito Kyle tratando de respirar ya que estaba muy cansado, abre los ojos al ver a Stan -**¿qué haces aquí?** Pregunta con el seño fruncido.

- **Pues emm mi teléfono y tú mama me dejo entrar**- Responde Stan nervioso.

Ike aprovecho que su hermano estaba echando humos ahora por razones diferentes y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando el dichoso teléfono en la mesa de la cocina.

- ** Te dije que lo devolvería mañana**- Protesto Kyle cruzando los brazos.

- **Es que, Wendy se molestara conmigo si no le respondo cierto mensaje hoy**- Contesto Stan algo sonrojado.

- ** ¿Mensaje?**- susurro ya que había revisado los mensajes de Stan y no encontró ninguno que sea reciente –** Ah bueno, no lo sabía te lo devolveré**- Dijo y se dispuso a buscar el teléfono en sus pantalones pero para su sorpresa no los tenía puestos.

Kyle estaba en ropa interior, al parecer se había quitado los pantalones de Stan y como tenía mucha prisa por revisar el móvil ajeno se le olvido ponerse uno propio. Dio un grito y corrió directo a su habitación, como acto reflejo Stan lo siguió pero la puerta se cerró justo en sus narices.

- **¡TE LO DEVOLVERE MAÑANA!** – Grito Kyle y tapo su rostro avergonzado con sus dos manos, era la segunda vez en el día que Stan veía su ropa interior no es que en algún momento no deseara que lo viera con menos que eso pero ese deseo está muy escondido en su corazón.

- **Joder**-susurro Stan y salió de la casa de Kyle con la cabeza gacha.

Paso la noche lentamente y finalmente llego el día, Stan no encontró a Kyle en la parada de siempre y como no tenían la primera hora clases juntos ni la segunda se encontró con él en la tercera.

- **Hey amigo**- Dijo Stan cansado y en respuesta Kyle le lanzo su teléfono que para su suerte cayó en sus manos y no en el suelo.

- **Entremos a clases**- Susurro Kyle y camino hacia su salón.

- **¿Y ahora que le sucede?** Se pregunto Stan confundido de pronto siente un peso sobre sus hombros.

- ** ¿Hey, que tal mi lindo Stan?**- le susurro en la oreja un rubio mientras Leo hacia un movimiento con las manos de derecha a izquierda como un robot en señal de saludo.

- ** Bien, bien Kenny no te recuestes por mi**- Contesto Stan mientras empujaba a Kenny.

- ** ¿y Kyle?** Pregunto Leo interesado.

- **Bueno esta aquí-** Respondió y dio un saltito de sorpresa al no ver a Kyle a su lado como de costumbre -** ¿Dónde está?** – se pregunto así mismo.

- **Quiero disculparme**- Dijo Leo tan directa como siempre- contigo y Kyle- Finalizo la oración.

- ** Bueno no tienes que hacerlo, es mas yo me disculpo por saltar encima de ti**- Respondió Stan mientras sonreía nervioso.

- ** Bueno yo, te pido disculpas por las molestias**- Dijo Leo ignorando la diculpa de Stan.

Stan le paso la mano en señal de amistad, Leo miro a Kenny y el asintió con la cabeza, le paso la mano y ambos se sonrieron aunque la sonrisa de Leo era ocultada por su campera.

- **Ya, ya que bonita escena**- Interrumpió Kyle con el seño fruncido- **Ahora suéltense las manos**- Susurro molesto mientras ambos chicos se soltaban las manos rápidamente.

- ** Aww Kyle estas ¿celoso?** – Pregunto Kenny haciéndole muecas tristes en señal de burla.

- ** ¡Deja de joder! ¡YA TOCO LA CAMPANA ENTREMOS A CLASES!**- grito molesto pero sus gritos fueron callados cuando vio que Leo le mostraba su mano para que la agarre.

- **Pásale la mano**- Dijo Stan mientras revisaba la hora en su celular.

Kyle lanzo un suspiro y con la mirada desviada hacia otra parte le dio la mano y ambos se estrecharon en señal de una nueva amistad aunque Kenny rápidamente separo las manos al ver que el maestro se acercaba. Entraron a clases y para su mala suerte tuvieron examen sorpresa.

- **Ah joder que mala nota**- Dijo Kenny arrugando su examen.

- **Cuidado con eso, luego tienes que mandarlo firmar y devolverlo**- Dijo Kyle de mal humor odiaba el ruido incesante de la campana.

- ** Bueno, cállate don tengo perfecta notas**- Contesto Kenny haciendo pucheritos.

- **Deja de hacer esas caras dan miedo**- Mascullo Kyle

- **Nunca entendí esas caras**- Dijo Leo mientras guardaba su examen en su mochila.

- **¡Son para llegar al corazón!** – Dijo Kenny dándose ligeros golpecitos a su corazón.

- ** Lo único que puede llegar al corazón es la sangre y un poco del oxigeno-** Contesto Leo aun sin entender a lo que Kenny se refería.

- ** Bueno mira, si mueves la cabeza así** – Dijo Stan ladeando la cabeza-** Tienes la imagen de que eres más tierno**- Termino su frase.

- ** ¿Asi?** – Pregunto ladeando la cabeza, los tres chicos se rieron entre dientes ante la imagen.

- Creo que daría mejor efecto sin tu campera de por medio- Dijo Kyle.

- **Sí, yo antes tapaba mi rostro pero puedo conquistar mas chicas sin mi capucha**- Afirmo Kenny.

Leo se quedo pensativo unos minutos , Kyle y Stan estaban esperando que abra su campera ya que anteriormente no pudieron ver bien su rostro por las prisas, cuando estaba a punto de abrir se escucha los fuertes pasos y gritos de su no tan buen amigo Cartman.

- **VAMONOS MARICAS, LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO ES TIEMPO O-R-O** – grito Cartman enojado ya que tuvo que venir a buscarlos.

- ** H-hola** – Dijo una pequeña voz detrás del culo gordo de Cartman.

- **Hola**- Contesto Leo antes que Kenny.

- ** ¿T-tu eres?**- Pregunto Butter tímidamente ya que el no había venido las últimas semanas debido a que estaba enfermo de la garganta y como sus padres lo sobre protegen no le dejaron ir al colegio hasta estar completamente curado.

- **¡Cállate Butter!**- Interrumpió Cartman-** El es un chico travesti**- Dijo nuevamente con su voz odiosa de siempre.

- **No le digas travesti, CULO GORDO**- Grito Kyle defendiendo a Leo.

Leo se sintió algo feliz por sus adentros ya que Kyle lo defendió, Butter trataba de parar la palea de Kyle y Cartman, Stan miraba todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras Kenny no decía ni una sola palabra solo se quedaba mirando hacia otra dirección.

- **¿Sucede algo?**- Pregunto Leo al notar que su amigo no hacía notar su presencia como de costumbre.

- ** ¿eh? No, nad**a- contesto y le sonrió cálidamente.

- **¡SE ACABO! Me voy a comer y si ustedes quieren morir de hambre es su puto problema**- Dijo Cartman y se llevo a rastras a Butter.

- ** ¿Por qué esta con ese idiota?** Pregunto Kenny mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes uno contra otro.

- ** Eso duele**- Chillo Kyle ya que le molestaba el ruido que provocaba Kenny con sus dientes.

- ** Vamos a la cafetería**- Dijo Stan mientras agarraba a Kyle de los hombros y lo empujaba para llevarlo como transito.

- **Hey, Hey e-espera**- Dijo Kyle siendo llevado por Stan.

- **¿Te gusta Butter?** Pregunto Leo al ver que se quedo sola con Kenny en el salón.

- **¿eh? ¿QUE? N-N-N-O** – contesto rojo Kenny.

- **Eres diferente con él ni siquiera hablas en su presencia**- Dijo Leo quitando un merendero de su mochila

- ** ¿vas a comer aquí?** Pregunto Kenny ignorando el comentario anterior de Leo.

- ** ¿eh? ¿no quieres?** – Respondió Leo con otra pregunta.

- **No es que no quiera pero creo que sería mejor comer con los demás**- Contesto Kenny mirando con énfasis el merendero de Leo ya que parecía más grande lo usual.

- **No te preocupes ya no mencionare a tu apasionado amor secreto**- Musito Leo con una sonrisa que solo Kenny podía ver a pesar de estar oculta tras el largo del cuello de su campera.

- **Déjate de bromas**- Susurro sonrojado Kenny.

Ambos salieron del salón y fueron a la cafetería a sentarse en el lugar de siempre junto a Kyle, Stan, Butter y un enojado Cartman que tragaba la comida como si fuera la última.

- **Qué asco**- Susurro Kyle mirando a Cartman con repugnancia.

- **Callate Judio de mierda**- Balbuceo Cartman mientras seguía tragando su comida.

Antes que Kyle pudiera contestar con algún insulto Stan le metió una galletita en su boca para que no pudiera decir nada, Kyle gruño con el acto de su mejor amigo pero se quedo callado y se trago la galletita.

- ** ¡Hamburguesas! E-es mucha comida**- Dijo conmocionado y rápidamente Cartman poso sus ojos en el gran merendero de Leo.

- **Te prepare tu almuerzo**- Dijo Leo pasándole un termo que contenía jugo y luego un plato donde puso arroz con alguna milanesas.

- ** ¿Qué? No tenias que hacerlo**- Dijo Kenny admirando lo bien que se veía la comida preparada por su nuevo amigo o mejor dicho amiga.

- ** Es en forma de agradecimiento, y porque he visto "cosas"** – Contesto Leo pero Kenny imito a Stan y puso una de las milanesitas en la boca de Leo para que no continuara.

- ** ¿Quieres compartir mi comida?**- Pregunto Leo a Butter ya que vio que no tenía ningún plato cerca de él.

- **¿No tragiste nada para comer?** – Pregunto Kyle extrañado.

- **¡Ah! E-es que mi m-madre salió de v-viaje y no tuve tiempo de prepararme mi almuerzo** – Contesto Butter mientras se frotaba los nudillos nerviosamente.

- **Compartamos almuerzo**- Dijo Leo mientras se abria la campera para poder comer.

- **¡AH! ¡Salchichas**!- Grito Butter sorprendido- **E-eres una chica**- Susurro con los ojos en órbita ante tal sorpresa –** Chicos, chicos L-leo es una chica**- Anuncio emocionado.

- ** Ya lo sabemos**- Dijo Stan entre risas.

- ** A-ah** –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Butter.

Todos almorzaron tranquilos una que otra pelea entre Kyle y Cartman que era callado inmediatamente por Stan, Butter comió con Leo y Kenny comió feliz el almuerzo que se había hecho especialmente para el (?)

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? esta alguno aburrido DX peeero con esto podrá comenzar cosas mas emocionantes x3**

**¿Alguna sugerencia para el fic? ideas locas, esquizofrenias,podridas, acarameladas,etc (?) serán bienvenidas x33**

**Ah espero que hayan mirado mi nuevo fic x3**


	6. No debiste mencionarlo

**Hoooooooooola ;D les dejo este jodido episodio (?) falte a mis clases de matemática por escribir esto DX aunque es solo una escusa para mi araganeria.**

**Dentro de poco tendré examenes y lamentablemente tengo que evitar el uso de la computadora :c o si no me ira mal mal XD**

**Espero que les guste el episodio ;D**

* * *

Butter y Cartman caminaban uno al lado del otro por las calles de South park a pesar del fuerte viento frio que había decidieron salir a las calles para visitar a Stan a su casa.

Butter miraba la manos regordeta de Eric ya que de vez en cuando chocaban con la suya, no podía evitar querer caminar de la mano con Cartman pero sabía que si se lo pedía recibiría un "No seas marica" de su parte. Cartman se dio cuenta de lo que Butter quería así que chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y tomo las pequeñas y suaves menos del joven stotch.

- ** ¡Salchichas! ¿Cartman q-que pasara si nos ven?**- Pregunto Butter con sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el tacto de la mano de Eric.

- **¿Si nos ven qué?** – Contesto sin hacer contacto directo con los ojos de Butter.

Butter no contesto solo siguió caminando a los mismos pasos que Cartman. Butter y Cartman tenían una relación algo complicada, era algo que ninguno de los dos mencionaba especialmente Butter por miedo a que todo terminara.

- ** Llegamos** – Dijo Cartman y soltó las manos de Butter con brusquedad al ver que Kenny lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras entraba en la casa de Stan.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Stan y fueron directo a la sala donde todos estaban pero en la sala solo estaba Kyle y Kenny tomando algunas bebidas que Stan le ofrecía.

- **¿Y l-los demás?** Pregunto inocentemente Butter.

- ** Aun no llegan, fueron a recoger junto Tweek a Leo**- Contesto Kyle tomando el jugo que le había dado Stan- Mmm está muy bueno ¿Qué es? Pregunto Kyle a Stan mientras este se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

- ** Es sangría** – Contesto y casi al mismo tiempo Kyle escupió todo el jugo que tenía en su boca.

- ** ¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA STANLEY?** Grito furioso Kyle mientras se limpiaba las gotas de sangría que había salpicado su mejilla.

- ** ¿C-como puedes darle de beber sangre?** Pregunto inocente Butter.

- ** Es una bebida alcohólica así se llama, idiota** – Contesto Cartman ladeando los ojos.

- ** Perdón Kyle pero como es una fiesta Kenny me dijo que solo usara bebidas alcohólicas**- se defendió Stan mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos para que Kyle no le tire lo primero que tenga a mano.

- ** Vamos tranquilízate un poco** – Dijo Kenny cansado de tanta pelea.

De pronto se escucha unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada, Stan camino de prisa hacia dicha puerta y la abrió recibiendo a los últimos invitados.

- ** GAH Y-YA ERA H-HORA** – dijo Tweek mientras agarraba del brazo a Leo para que entrara.

- ** ¿Puedes soltar a Leo? Lo has llevado arrastrado todo el puto día**- Dijo molesto Craig.

- ** N-no molestes ngh Tucker**- Contesto Tweek enfadado.

- ** ¿Por qué estas molesto? DIOS TWEEK superalo**- Dijo Craig ladeando la cabeza y gruñendo.

- ** ¿Qué paso?** Pregunto Kenny interesado mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con sangría que Stan le había dado.

- ** Lo ngh pasa es que C-craig d-dice que m-mi opinión MI JODIDA opinión n-no importa**- Contesto Tweek molesto mientras le indicaba a Leo donde sentarse.

- ** Supéralo tweek! Stan siempre prende su maldita calefacción y aquí hace un calor de MIERDA ¿aun así quieres que Leo traiga diez capas de abrigos?** – Dice irritado Craig, la verdad es que lo que más le molesta es que Tweek dedique todo su precioso tiempo en Leo.

- **Hace un poco de calor**- Opina Leo mientras trata de sacarse una de las bufandas que traía puesta pero Tweek le da un golpecito en la mano indicándole que no debía quitárselo.

- **Tweek ¿sabes que puede asfixiarse?** – Comenta Kyle mientras se sienta en el suelo a lado de Stan y apoya su cabeza por el hombro de este.

Y como arte de magia los cables de Tweek se conectan y empieza a entrar en una crisis nerviosa gritando un montón de incoherencias sobre el aire y el calor. Le quita todo el abrigo innecesario a Leo dejándola solo con sus jean y una camisilla.

- **Ya quisiera yo que me arranque la ropa de esa forma**- Susurra molesto Craig haciendo que Kenny ría entre dientes y suelte un gruñido.

- **Tengo sed, ¿me puedo servir agua?** Pregunta Leo mientras se levanta del sillón en donde estaba.

- ** E-es bonita**-Susurra Butter mientras observa a Leo haciendo que Cartman y Kenny frunzan el seño.

- **Es una chica travesti**- le susurra Cartman.

- **No te molestes iré yo a traerte un poco de bebida ¿tomas alcohol?** Pregunta Stan mientras se levanta del suelo haciendo que Kyle caiga directo al suelo y mire molesto a Leo.

- **Siento un aura asesina, será mejor que me vaya a casa**- Dice Leo mientras agarra toda su ropa y va hacia la puerta.

Pero antes que abra la puerta Kenny lo detiene del brazo para que no se vaya, mira de nuevo hacia la sala y ve como Tweek estaba por hacer lo mismo pero Craig lo había detenido, da un suspiro y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar.

- **¿Y ahora qué? ¿jugamos videojuegos?** Pregunta Kyle mientras toma su jugo sin alcohol.

- ** ¿Porque soy la única en camisilla?** Pregunta Leo sintiéndose avergonzada.

- ** ¡Eso! Entre menos ropa mejor** – Opina Kenny quitándose su campera y enviándole un guiño a Kyle.

- ** ¡No jodas Kenny!** Pero tienes razón hace mucho calor aquí- Opina Kyle mientras se quita su campera y sus guantes quedándose en camisilla.

- ** Que molestia**- Opina Cartman mientras se quita su campera pero el tenia una remera que decía "Soy el mejor "

- **Esto va mejorando**- Opina Craig mientras se quita su campera y se queda con una remera blanca que tenía debajo.

- ** Debajo de ngh m-mi camisa no tengo nada**- Confiesa Tweek haciendo que a Craig le brillen los ojos.

- ** Mejor, se nota que tienes calor-** Contesta Kenny mientras evita la mirada asesina que Craig le estaba dando.

- ** Bueno, es una buena idea** – Dice Stan y se quita su campera pero debajo tenía otra remera mangas largas que también se quito.

- ** ¡Stan**!- Grita Kyle al ver el torso desnudo de Stan.

- ** Ah lo siento me quite la remera mangas largas junto a las cortas** - Dijo Stan mientras se ponía la remera negra que tenia debajo.

- ** ¿Sabes en que falla esta fiesta?** – Pregunta Cartman con un tono de ironia.

- ** ¿En qué?**- Pregunta Stan no esperando una respuesta agradable de parte del gordo.

- ** QUE TODOS SOMOS HOMBRES, PARECE UNA JODIDA FIESTA HOMOSEXUAL**- grita a todo pulmon fastidiado.

- ** ¡Callate culo gordo!**- Grita Kyle molesto por la idiotes de su no amigo.

- ** Que tú seas una jodida marica junto a Stan no es mi culpa Kyle**- Se defiende Cartman.

- ** No de nuevo**- Susurra Craig mientras trata de tranquilizar a Tweek ya que odiaba las peleas de Cartman y Kyle.

- ** ¿Q-que me dices?**- Pregunta en modo defensiva Kyle.

- ** Vaaaaaamos, todos sabemos que ambos se chupan las pelotas mutuamente** – Contesta Cartman.

- ** ¡Callate! No es cierto! PUTO CULON! Además eres tu el jodido homosexual aquí**- Dice ofendido Kyle.

- **¿Yo? ¡CAPAZ SOY EL UNICO MACHO AQUÍ!**- Grita enojado Cartman mientras se acerca a Kyle como si fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

- ** ¿Lo vas a negar? ERES TU Y SOLO TU EL QUE CHUPA LAS PELOTAS DE BUTTER**- Grita Kyle apretando los puños.

La había jodido, Kyle dijo lo que no se debía decir todos guardaron silencio mientras Cartman tiritaba de rabia y Butter se congelaba en su lugar.

- ** ¿Sabes qué? VETE AL DIABLO! JUDIO MIERDERO ASQUEROSO TE DETESTO ERES UNA PORRRRQUERIA**- Grita y sale corriendo de la casa de Stan mientras Butter cae rendido al suelo.

- ** ¿Estás bien?** Pregunta Leo a Butter mientras le acaricia delicadamente la espalda.

- **¿Te sientes mareado?** -Pregunta Kyle pero Stan agarro las manos de Kyle y se lo llevo a la cocina.

- **GAH T-TU S-sabes ngh no paso nada ¿te sientes bien?**- Pregunta Tweek el también era consciente de la situación de Cartman y Butter.

- ** Y-yo ¡Hamburguesas! S-si** – Miente Butter pero sus propias lágrimas lo delatan.

Kenny abre los ojos sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba, mira con lastima a Butter y lo abraza fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, de pronto Kyle sale junto a Stan de la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos incapaz de dejar de llorar.

- ** L-lo siento Butter**- Dice Stan en vez de Kyle.

- **Ngh n-no era consciente de que estaban relacionados**- Dice Kyle tratando de evitar que las lagrimas siguán fluyendo de sus ojos

- ** Eres un jodido marica**- Dice Kenny haciendo que Kyle se sorprenda- **¡Claro que esta bien!** – Dice mientras le da un golpecito en la cabeza a Butter.

Leo sonrio ante la accion de Kenny respiro profundo y le dio un trago a la sangria que estaba en la mesa.

-** !QUE E-EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!- **Grito animado Leo mientras los demas le seguían el juego y bailaban al son de una música que nunca sono.

- **GAH ¿Y s-si ponen alguna música? esto es raro** - Comento avergonzado Tweek.

-** Toma unos vasos mas y veras que TODO tiene sentido**- Opina Kenny tomando una lata de cerveza.

Stan empezó a traer miles de bebidas y los chicos se lo empezaron a tomar con rapides.

-** S-sabes? !hip! E-eres el mejor JODIDO mejor amigo del mundo HAHAHAHAH**- Dijo riendo Kyle a Tweek.

-** T-tu también Kyle, amo tus cabellos verrrrdes**- Contesta mientras se acerca a Kyle y lo toma de la cintura - **¿Porque no nos ngh divertimos?**- Le susurra Tweek en el oido de Kyle pero es rápidamente separado por Craig.

- **No te pases**- Susurra molesto. Craig tenia un aguante por el alcohol digno de envidiar por lo cual siempre siempre atendía las estupideces de Tweek.

- **Creo que bebieron demasiado**- Opina Leo que solo había tomado el primer vaso para animar la fiesta y luego se había sentado en el sillon.

- **Lo que pasa es que toman dos copas y se los lleva la ola, especialmente Kyle**- Contesta Kenny tomando otra lata de Cerveza.

-** ¿Y butter?** Pregunta Leo mientras mira como Tweek intenta follarse a Kyle mientras Craig trata de detenerlo y Stan esta en una esquina llorando por quien sabe que cosas.

- **Lo subi arriba porque tomo un poco y se quedo dormido**- Contesto Kenny.

-** Terminemos esta fiesta** - Musita Craig enfadado ya que no podía tener la atención de Tweek.

Kenny, Craig y Leo llevaron a Stan y Kyle en la habitación de los padres de Stan ya que en la habitación de Stan estaba Butter, Pusieron a Tweek en la habitación de huéspedes y luego Craig se quedo en la habitación en donde estaba Tweek.

-** Ve a dormir con Butter yo dormiré en la sala**- Comenta Leo poniendo una almohada en el sofa de la sala.

- **No me convence ¿no te dolera el cuello?** - Pregunta Kenny ya que no le importaba dormir en el suelo ni nada.

-** Vamos ve**- Le contesta y le dedica una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaría bien. Kenny se limita a sentir ya que no negaría que se moría por dormir en la misma cama con Butter por lo menos para ver su dulce rostro al dormir y luego al despertar.

-** Al final si fue una jodida fiesta homosexual**- Susurra divertida Leo antes de quedarse dormida en el sofa.

* * *

**NO ME ODIEN POR PONER A CARTMAN Y BUTTER JUNTOS ;u; pero les juro que es solo Bunny x3**

**En lo personal no me gusto el episodio pero ¿a ustedes le gusto? ¿lo odiaron? díganme su jodida opinion ;u; **

**Quiero que me pasen ideaaaaaaaaaaas x33 si no es mucha molestia de tomar de su jugo (?)**

**Tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia ya que pronto no usare la computadora mucho tiempo :c**

**Adios~~**


	7. Las malas acciones causan problemas

**!HOLA! Actualize e3e ah re, bueno bueno ¿recuerdan que Stan recibe contantes llamadas de Wendy? aquí verán la razón así que pasen pasen y lean x3**

* * *

Kyle dormía plácidamente nunca en su vida había dormido mejor y eso era raro ya que anoche había bebido mucha pero mucha bebida alcohólica y en teoría tendría que tener una resaca impresionante pero no todo estaba calmado aun no quería abrir sus ojos ya que se encontraba muy cómodo pero desgraciadamente escucha un ruido molesto una y otra vez reconocía ese sonido era el teléfono de Stan, abre sus ojos molesto y se encuentra con la dulce figura de Stan Marsh tratando de agarrar su teléfono sin despertar al pelirrojo.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunta Kyle aun soñoliento.

-** Es que ¿perdón te desperté?** – Pregunta Stan quien no podía abrir bien sus ojos al parecer se había puesto a llorar toda la noche anterior que para su sorpresa no era extraño, cada vez que se pasaba con la bebida entraba en modo "borracho infeliz" y se ponía a llorar como una marica la mayoría de las veces por Wendy.

-** No, Stan estoy durmiendo, tu estas alucinando**- Contesto Sarcástico levantándose de la cama molesto realmente quería dormir un poco mas y si era a lado de su mejor amigo podría estar recostado todo el maldito día.

- ** ¡Hey maricas!**- interrumpió una voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad haciendo que la luz entrara de golpe en la habitación cosa que hizo que Stan y Kyle cerraran un poco sus ojos.

-** ¡DEJA DE JODER CULO GORDO!**- grito Kyle aunque no pudo ver a la primera quien entro a la habitación podía reconocer casi de inmediato de quien era esa molesta voz.

- ** Vamos, vamos maricas dejen de tener sexo gay y vengan a desayunar**- Contesto Cartman quien prendía la luces de la habitación y movía el colchón para que se muevan de la cama-** Ah por cierto tu puta me llamo dice que quieres que atiendas el teléfono**- musito entre carcajadas.

- **¡Salchichas! E-Eric no los molestes**- Dijo una dulce voz entrando a la habitación tímidamente y corriendo las cortinas para que entre la luz del sol.

**- Bueno, bueno** – Contesto Cartman y salió de la habitación.

-**¿Ya están bien**? – Pregunto tímidamente Kyle mientras buscaba su ushanka verde.

-** E-eh no paso n-nada ¡hamburguesas! el v-volvió esta mañana como si nada diciendo que quiere ir a comer** – Contesto el inocente rubio mientras los dos le contestaron con una sonrisa como diciendo "que suerte"

-** ¿Somos los únicos que estaban dormidos?** – Pregunto Kyle preparado para bajar al comedor.

-** N-no , Craig y Tweek aun no han despertado**- Contesto Butter mientras tomaba a Kyle de la mano para salir juntos de la habitación.

Pero están tuvo que rechazar la oferta de ir tomado de la mano de Kyle pues tenía que contestar una llamada "importante"

- ** Ya bajo en un segundo**- Se excuso Stan mientras remarcaba el numero de Wendy.

El pelirrojo y el rubio salieron de la habitación, Kyle le sugirió a Butter ir a despertar a Craig y Tweek pero antes que entraran a dicha habitación se escucho unos golpes y gritos, entraron a la carrera de la habitación y se encontraron a un Craig a punto de saltar de la ventana y un Tweek tirándole todo lo que este a su alcance.

- ** ¡P-P-PERVERTIDO!**- Grito Tweek tirando la lámpara de noche a la ventana donde estaba Craig.

- ** Deja de joder Tweek-** Susurro Craig a punto de saltar.

- ** N-no saltes**- Corrió Butter hacia la ventana pero antes de poder detener a Craig este le saco el dedo del medio y cayó al frio suelo – Creo que no tengo reflejos de gato- susurro cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía.

Butter miro con horror la escena, Tweek casi se desmaya del pánico pero salta de la ventana cayendo por el tejado y luego al piso como si fuese un gato, Kyle corre y llama a la ambulancia para que venga a socorrer a Craig.

- ** C-craig ngh l-lo siento**- Susurra Tweek agarrando la mano de Craig y llorando sobre su cuerpo sin tocarlo para no causarle dolor.

- ** D-duele-** Susurro y cayo inconsciente.

- ** O-OH DIOS S-S-SE MURIO! HA MUERTO Y ES MI CULPA GAH Y ¿AHORA? S-SOY UN ASESINO Y LO MATE Y AHORA ESTARE SO**- antes de que termine de gritar incoherencias uno de los paramédicos lo aparto de Craig y subió al cuerpo inconsciente de Craig en una camilla.

- ** ¿D-donde ngh l-lo llevan?**- Pregunto Tweek derramando lagrimas.

- ** Al hospital Tweek**- Contesto Stan mientras acariciaba su rostro limpiándole las lagrimas.

- **Vaya llegaron rápido**- Dijo Leo acompañado de Butter, Cartman y Kyle.

- ** Si, por suerte**- Suspiro Kyle cansado.

- ** ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ir acompañar al herido?**- Pregunto un paramedio a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Todos se lanzaron miradas entre si ¿Quién acompañaría? Tweek estaba tachado porque los paramédicos se negaron rotundamente a que alguien tan "inestable" acompañe a Craig.

- ** Yo voy** – contesto al paramédico Leo pero antes que pudiera subirse para su sorpresa fue empujado por Stan quien subió con rapidez a la hambulancia.

- ** Yo iré, no te preocupes**- Dijo Stan mientras el confundido paramédicos cerraba la puerta trasera de la ambulancia.

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF ante lo sucedido nunca pensaron que Stan hiciera tal acto por Craig.

Ya en el hospital Craig aun estaba inconsciente en una habitación, Stan estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano dentro de unos minutos llegarían todos con Token y Clyde pero eso no le importaba. Craig no se había hecho mucho daño solo tuvo una fisura en la pierna y tuvo una contusión en la cabeza.

- ** ¿Tweek?**- Pregunto Criag apenas tomandol conciencia **-¿D-donde estoy pregunto?**- Tratando de levantarse.

- **No, soy Stan y estas en el hospital**- Contesto Stan mientras le indicaba con la mano que no se levante.

- **Me duele la cabeza, maldición**- vocifero Craig mientras se posicionaba nuevamente en su cama, se quedo acostado mirando la puerta como si estuviera esperando alguien más entre.

- ** Vendrán mas tarde-** Suspiro Stan mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de Craig.

Se quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos, Craig no decía nada aunque quería preguntar que le había pasado a Tweek solo se quedo callado.

- ** ¿Por qué te gusta?** – Pregunto un poco sonrojado Stan.

- ¿Qué? – se exalto por la pregunta mientras fruncía el seño.

- **Ya sabes, eres un completo marica por Tweek**- Contesto Stan haciendo un puchero.

- ** Y tú por Kyle**- murmuro devolviendo el puchero.

- **No estás negando que te guste Tweek**- Musito Stan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¿Por qué me molestas? ¿sabes? Odio los hospitales y tu presencia no me es agradable**- Chillo Craig, Stan rio un poco usualmente Craig siempre traía su rostro serio como si el mundo le importara vergas pero no podía evitar que verlo debilitado era un poco lindo.

- ** Es divertido**-Susurro y nuevamente se quedaron en un silencio profundo por unos varios minutos.

- ** Solo me siento confundido**- suspiro Craig- **Ya sabes la adolescencia es dura y Tweek tiene un buen culo**- comento haciendo un guiño pícaro.

- ** Eres todo un caso**- respondió Stan riendo entre dientes ya que no debía hacer mucho ruido porque la enfermera lo echaría de la habitación de Craig.

- ** Wendy sigue histérica por lo del mensaje**- Dijo Craig mientras ponía la misma cara seria de siempre.

- **No es que sea sencillo, yo también me siento confundido**- Suspiro Stan lo había recordado algo que no quería recordar, Wendy le había preguntado por mensaje quien era más importante ella o Kyle como una broma pero como el no pudo responder paso a ser algo serio.

- ** ¡Hey, Hey chicos!**- grito Clyde entrando la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Maldición te ves horrible- suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ** Que escandaloso**- dijo Craig mientras fruncía más el seño.

- **¡Te rompiste la cabeza, hombre!** – grito aun mas fuerte mientras una enfermera lo echaba de la habitación por hacer mucho ruido.

- **¿Qué fue eso?**- Pregunto Stan confundido.

- ** Fue una muestra de idiotez crónica-** Suspiro Craig acomodándose en la almohada del hospital maldecía por los adentros que fuera tan delgada.

- **H-hola** – sonó una pequeña voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- **Maldición Butters, solo entra**- Dijo Cartman abriendo la puerta y empujando al pequeño rubio hacia dentro de la habitación.

- ** ¿T-te sientes bien?** – Pregunto Butter mientras le dejaba unas flores en la mesita que se hallaba cerca de la cama.

- ** Si, con unas visitas tan maravillosas-** respondió Craig con un cierto tono de sarcasmo.

- ** ¡G-GAH C-CRAIG! Ngh ¿ESTAS MURIENDO?** – Entro gritando Tweek mientras se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Craig.

- **No, Tweek no estoy muriendo**- Suspiro Craig mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tweek pero luego recordó algo que Tweek es una madre sobre protectora con Leo ¿Por qué el no puede darse el lujo de ser mimado aunque sea un poquito por Tweek? Oh si era una maravillosa idea y se le había ocurrido a él solito- **Pero me duele todo y me siento horrible** – Dijo con una falsa voz lastimera.

- ** C-Craig lo siento ngh GAH TODO ES MI CULPA-** grito Tweek mientras acariciaba la mano de Craig.

- ** No, no lo es pero tendrás que cuidarme esta noche, me voy a sentir solito en este horrible hospital**- Dijo mientras cerraba sus pestañas rápidamente en un intento de parecer inocente.

- **Maricas**- susurro Cartman pero fue callado por Craig quien le había tirado las flores que le había traído Butters.

- ** ¡Salchichas!**- se sorprendió Butter.

- ** ESTO ES UN JODIDO HOSPITAL, CON PACIENTES JODIDOS**- grito la enfermera- **¿pueden comportase?** Pregunto tomando la compostura.

- **Como sea, yo me voy**- Dijo Cartman mientras salía de la habitación después de un rato volvió a entrar y se llevo a Butters.

- **No te tomes la molestia Tweek, lo cuidare yo** - Afirmo Stan ganándose una mirada de _"No, no lo harás"_ de parte de Craig-** Ya sabes, no puedes hacer ruido en el hospital además hay fantasmas y podrías pincharte con un vidrio y tener sida**- mintió rápidamente haciendo que el rubio se le erizara los pelos por lo último.

- ** T-T-TIENES RAZON**- Grito y luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos recordando las palabras de la enfermera.

- ** Joder, Tweek ya estuviste aquí miles de veces y nunca paso eso**- dijo Craig molesto.

- **Si pero solo porque era un paciente**- Contesto Stan mientras sentía una vibración en su pierna, era su teléfono que estaba recibiendo una llamada repitió miles de veces en su mente _"Que no sea Wendy"_ y luego saco su teléfono del bolsillo-** ¿Hola?** – atendió el teléfono era Kyle-** Ah si, estoy en el hospital**- dijo mientras le indicaba a los chicos que saldría un momento de la habitación- **No, no te preocupes no le paso nada malo**- dijo cerrando la habitación pero antes de irse les guiño el ojo a ambos chicos que finalmente estarían solos.

- ** G-gah**- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tweek mientras nerviosamente se estiraba su camisa verde.

- ** Me siento enfermito**- afirmo Craig mientras se acercaba al rostro nervioso del rubio.

- **¿Q-que haces?** – Pregunto Tweek sonrojado ante la acción del rubio.

- **Trato de besarte**- Contesto pícaramente mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del rubio paranoico.

- ** ¡D-dijiste que ngh no lo volverías hacer!**- Exclamo alarmado Tweek mientras se alejaba de Craig.

- ** ¿Yo te gusto?**- Pregunto Craig enojado ante las acciones de Tweek.

- **Esto es asqueroso, ¡SOMOS HOMBRES!**- contesto Tweek apretando los dientes.

- ** Largo-**suspiro Craig no tenía ganas de pelear con Tweek.

- ** P-pero**- protesto Tweek tratando de acercarse al pelinegro.

- ** ¡LARGO!**- Grito perdiendo los estribos, Tweek salió rápidamente de la habitación y Craig suspiro ahora no le parecía mala la idea de que Stan se quedara a acompañarle en el hospital.

* * *

**FIN X33 ¿Que me inspiro este capitulo? pues me cai de las escaleras .3.**

**Momento Sweek (?): Ayer fue mi convención! y fue genialosa e3e apartando que mi papá me jodio el día porque solo pude estar una hora y media porque el "ya tenia otros planes" y ahora estoy enojada con el. u3u ****no es molesto cuando planeas algo meses y meses y vienen y te lo joden en un día (?)**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿no fue cruel Tweek? escriban sus comentarios positivos y negativos asi puedo crecer x33**


	8. Si no lo quieres, lo tomare como mio

**Hola :D vengo actualizando ~~ les dejo este capitulo especial a Katya Braginski Ivanova y Dani-Ela-Nati-chan, se las dedico a ustedes x33 y espero que les guste x3 ah también quiero hacer un agradecimiento a TOOOOOODOS ustedes que me leen, me hace jodidamente feliz saber que alguien lee lo que escribo x3**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo:**

* * *

- ** Aun no entiendo porque tengo que quedarme en el estúpido hospital**- Refunfuño Craig molesto.

- ** Porque mañana te harán unos estudios y podrás irte a casa-** Contesto suspirando resignado.

Ya era muy tarde y Craig no parecía querer dormir, una enfermera le dio una manta y una almohada a Stan para que se durmiera luego en la sala de espera pero el se negó ya que Craig le pidió que no lo dejara solo.

- ** ¿No vas a dormir?** – Pregunta Stan levantándose de la silla y estirándose un poco.

- ** No tengo sueño**- Contesto con su típica voz nasal

- ** Oh, vamos no te pongas así, es que Tweek es muy paranoico**- Trato de consolar Stan mientras daba unos saltitos en su lugar, sus huesos estaban entumecidos por estar en la misma incómoda posición durante hora- ah por cierto ¿Qué paso para que saltaras por la ventana? – pregunto inocente mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar.

- ** Pues**- dijo Craig recordando todo lo que había pasado.

**Flashback**

Craig dormía plácidamente en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Stan, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la placida sorpresa de ver a Tweek durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Aprecio el bello y angelical rostro que poseía Tweek en esos momentos nadie pensaría que es un loco paranoico amante del café.

- ** Ngh –** susurro Tweek abriendo sus ojos lentamente**-GAH ¿Q-QUE HACES EN MI CAMA?** – Grito sorprendido al ver a Craig Tucker mirándolo con dulzura.

- ** Esta no es tu cama, te emborrachaste y nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Stan**- Contesto con rapidez ante que Tweek le diera un puñetazo por alguna teoría loca que pasaran su cabeza.

- ** A-agh ¿Qué hora es?** Pregunto buscando un reloj.

- ** Son las emm, son las diez de la mañana**- Contesto mirando el reloj de su teléfono.

- ** AGH DIOS ES MUY TARDE, t-tengo que ir a trabajar**- se desespero Tweek, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Como Craig aun estaba muy adormilado y además le dolía bastante la cabeza por su resaca de la noche anterior, trataba de escuchar lo que decía Tweek pero no lograba prestarle atención y nuevamente cayo dormido.

- ** ¡C-craig no duermas!**- grito Tweek, sacudiendo a Craig para que logre despertar.

- ** Que molesto eres Tweek**- susurro apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos –** pero también eres bastante lindo**- maullo mientras estiraba el brazo del rubio haciendo que caiga sobre su cuerpo y plantándole un beso.

Tweek correspondió el beso para sorpresa de Craig, se besaron pura y apasionadamente enredando sus lenguas y de vez en cuando chocando sus dientes, Craig sentía el dulce sabor de los labios de Tweek y con una mano en sus cabellos rubios y desordenados decidió poner la otra en el lindo y bien formado traserito de Tweek.

- ** GAH DIOS ¿QUE HACES?**- Grito Tweek sintiendo la mano de Craig en un lugar en donde no debía.

- ** ¿Qué?** – cuestiono confundido- te estaba besando- musito tratando de acercarse nuevamente a Tweek.

Tweek salto de la cama y empezó a tirarle miles de cosas a Craig este se movió con rapidez y fue hacia la ventana.

- **¡P-P-PERVERTIDO!**- Grito Tweek tirando la lámpara de noche a la ventana donde estaba Craig.**  
**

** Fin del ****Flashback**

- ** Y fue así como llegue aquí**- finalizo su relato Craig.

- ** Fascinante**- suspiro Stan no tan sorprendido -** ¿Qué se siente?** – pregunto interesado.

- ** ¿Qué cosa? ¿Besar a un chico?** –pregunto Craig alzando una ceja, Stan se limito a sentir con la cabeza –** bueno, maravilloso**- suspiro tocando sus labios.

- ** Genial, ¿tú crees que este mal?**- Pregunto nuevamente ya que realmente estaba interesado en eso tan nuevo e interesante para sus ojos e incorrecto para los ojos de los demás.

- ** ¿quieres probar?**- pregunto Craig con su típica voz nasal incitándolo.

Stan se levanto dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su religión, sus padres, la escuela todo estaba en contra pero ¿Por qué? Sería bastante bueno que el por propia experiencia viera si es correcto o incorrecto todo este asunto. Se agacho hasta la cara de Craig y se miraron unos cortos segundos hasta fundir sus labios uno contra el otro, los labios de Craig eran suaves y finos, tenían un extraño sabor a vainilla con canela, los de Stan estaban secos pero la sensación de dolor y placer juntas era algo totalmente maravilloso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Stan nuevamente tomo asiento en su lugar tapando sus labios con una de sus manos avergonzado.

- **Nada mal Stanley**- Dijo Craig mientras relamía sus labios encantado.

- ** Esto será un secreto-** dijo Stan – **entre nosotros dos**- finalizo su oración mientras su rostro tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- ** Claro que lo será, si me dejas volver a repetir**- contesto Craig mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos por el sueño.

- **Ya duérmete de una maldita vez-** Mascullo Stan quien estaba realmente cansado.

Craig no contesto se quedo dormido al instante no porque Stan se lo haya dicho si no porque realmente estaba cansado y mañana lo más probable es que sería un día pesado.

- ** Muy bien Craig, tus análisis están en perfecto orden, ya puedes irte a casa**- Dijo una enfermera revisando los papeles.

Los padres de Craig le trajeron su ropa limpia y le fueron a buscar, Craig no podría caminar durante unos días debido a un Yeso no tan grueso que le pusieron por su fisura que había sido más grande de lo que se esperaron que fuera.

- **Vamos Craig-** dijo la mama de Craig abriendo la puerta del auto.

- **Gracias por toda tu ayuda Stanley** – agradeció el padre de Stan-** vamos, vamos sube al auto, te llevaremos a tu casa-** dijo su padre mientras arrancaba su auto.

- ** No se preocupen ire a pie, además tengo que ir a un lugar antes**- se despidió Stan con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- ** Oh**- fue lo único que salió de la boca del padre de Craig-** Maldición no digas "oh"**- grito su madre enfadada.

- ** Si joder no digas "oh"**- opino Craig molesto, los tres miembros de la familia se sacaron el dedo del medio y se fueron dejando a Stan confundido.

- **Bueno, de todos modos es la familia de Craig no me sorprende-** susurro con una sonrisa Stan mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Kyle.

Pero antes de llegar a la casa de Kyle, desvió su camino hacia una pequeña cafetería en donde trabajaba Tweek, entro y tomo asiento en un lugar apartado y pidió que su mesero fuera el rubio paranoico.

- ** GAH ¿Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ?**- Pregunto histérico Tweek.

- **Vengo a tomar café-** contesto Stan mirando el menú.

- ** ¿Y C-Craig?**- Pregunto tímidamente mientras estiraba su delantal color café.

- ** ¿Importa? ¿Acaso no te daba asco?**- Pregunto Stan levantando una ceja.

- ** E-es que, y-yo y e-el**- Trato de articular alguna respuesta, Stan sonrió estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

- ** ¿sabes? Lo bese, y lo seguiré haciendo**- dijo Stan mientras los ojos de Tweek estaban a punto de salir volando, sus temblores se hicieron más fuertes mientras apretaba los puños por la ira.

Tweek agarro a Stan de su cuello y lo levanto de la mesa, le planto un beso en la boca y luego lo empujo.

- **¡E-E-ESE BESO ES MIO! ¡D-DEVUELVEMELO!**- Grito Tweek soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ** ¿Sucede algo?** – Pregunto la madre de Tweek mientras se disculpaba con los clientes por el escándalo que había hecho su hijo.

- ** No nada, ya me iba**- Dijo Stan mientras se levantaba de la silla pero antes de irse se despidió de Tweek con un beso en su mejilla haciendo que el rubio caiga al piso sin saber qué hacer.

Stan salió del café de los tweak ante la mirada de desaprobación de algunos clientes, se encamino nuevamente hacia la casa de su dulce y querido mejor amigo Kyle.

- ** Hola ¿vienes a visitar a mi hermano?-** Pregunto Ike con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- ** Emm si ¿está en casa?-** Pregunta Stan mientras mira levemente hacia los adentros de la casa de Kyle, buscándolo con la mirada.

- ** Si, si está en su habitación, pasa**- Contesto Ike mientras abria camino para que Stan pasara.

Stan entro en la casa de Kyle respetuosamente saludo a sus padres y camino hacia la habitación de Kyle, toco un par de veces y como vio que no contestaba decidió entrar por su cuenta, de todos modos eran súper mejores amigos no había ningún problema con eso pero no creyó lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

- ** Tan lindo-** susurro Stan pensando que lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación.

- ** ¡P-P-P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-**Grito Kyle tratando de taparse.

- ** ¿ves? Te dije que le gustaría-** Opino Wendy quien le estaba ayudando a vestirse.

* * *

**Bieeeeen fin ;A; Subí este capitulo porque ya lo tenia y no tengo tiempo de hacerlo mas largo y lamentablemente no sabre cuando shit voy a volver actualizar, realmente me jode esto pero tengo examen XD y en historia no soy muy buena auchs me dejaron una biblia y en dos dias tengo que aprendérmelos porque he andado de baja (suele pasar e3e) ademas no tengo idea como son los fuck exámenes ya que me mude de colegio y nose como son las profesoras de aquí.**

**Realmente lo siento ;A; tratare de ir haciendo borradores cada vez que pueda y haci tendre un buen capitulo para la proxima, asi que el alma que me este leyendo por favor no me odies ;u;**

**Les agradezco a todas y todos (?) por leerme: a Kitty-Nikki por haberme apoyado desde el comienzo :3 y ahora estoy algo mal con ella porque no le presto la atención requerida pero es porque no tengo tiempo XD a Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan porque ademas de ser la ganadora de mi primer concurso sus comentarios siempre me hacen reír XD y siempre la veo por mis lares y me hace fuck feliz :3, a Katya, Braginski Ivanova asd sos genialosa *-* gracias por estar siempre leyendome x3 tus comentarios son very very funny x3 a Garu0212 que tambien siempre la veo por aqui ;u; mereces un oscar querida x33 (?)Mely-Mad Hatter por haberme leido de una patada XD, Feriol Kenny Matt por amar a leo (?), symphoknot que me hace tener en cuenta que falta violaciones en mi fic (?), fioreStar, Animedicta, a Gabi17 asdf te amodoro con el alma *3* tus fics siempre me inspiran son tan grandiosos que puedo morir de un infarto ternuristico cuando los leo *3*, y a tooooooooodos tooooooooooodos ustedes los re amo amo amo los amodoro con el alma x3 **

**Y como me gustaria poder leerlas a todas pero la escuela me jode FUCK YOU colegio mierdero .l. (?) x3 Bueno sin mas me despido adios ;u; *se despide con un pañuelo llorando***

**PD: amo hacer escándalo, pero lo mas probable es que no pueda estar ni un día sin entrar en fanfiction. PLOP**


	9. Los examenes, pueden ser problematicos

**HOLA *3* actualizando,actualizando ~~ Espero que les guste este capitulo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Los exámenes pueden ser problemáticos.**

- ** No entiendo porque tienes que estar aquí-** mascullo Eric Cartman mientras se devoraba una tableta de chocolate.

- **¿No es obvio? Porque Butter me invito**- Contesto Kenny con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en la casa de Butter, ya que les había invitado para hacer la tarea juntos, Butter era el segundo más inteligente de la clase y el profesor le había pedido o más bien rogado que ayude a Kenny y a Cartman a subir sus notas.

- ** ¿C-con que m-materia empezamos?** – Pregunto el tímido rubio mientras traía posaba unos libros en la mesa.

- ** ¿No sería mejor que estudiemos en tu habitación?** - Pregunto Kenny.

- ** ¡Salchichas! No, mis padres me castigarían-** Contesto Butter que a pesar de ya tener diez y siete años sus padres seguían castigándolo por la más mínima cosa.

- ** Terminemos con esta mierda rápido-** Dijo Cartman

- ** Cartman, tu mama quiere que vayas a casa**- Dijo la señora Stotch desde la cocina.

- ** ¿Qué?** – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio pervertido –** Claro que no, estúpido pobre, ¡no te dejare esta oportunidad!-** grito Cartman molesto.

- **T-tienes que i-irte no quiero que te castiguen**- Opino Butter preocupado.

- ** Maldición, Butter**- Dijo Cartman agarrando su mochila y saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza.

- ** Es toda una fiera**- musito Kenny entre dientes -** ¿con que empezamos?** – Pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ** M-matemática**- tartamudeo sonrojado.

Kyle y Wendy estaban enseñando a Clyde y a Kevin mientras que Leo leía unas revistas y opinaba de vez en cuando.

- ** Y si usan esta fórmula podrán solucionar este problema**- Dijo Wendy mientras todos lo miraban confundidos.

- **Que interesante**- fingió interés Kevin mientras se rascaba la nuca, realmente no entendía ni pero de lo que decían solo tenía en mente el maratón que vería mas tarde.

- ** ¡Maldición! Kyle ¿me explicas esto?** – Pregunto Clyde desesperado no entendía nada de nada.

- ** Cálmate, solo le quitas el paréntesis y luego**- Explico Kyle con mucha calma

- ** ¿No crees que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso?** – Sugirió Wendy mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja que la mama de Kyle les había traído.

- ** Tienes razón**- Contesto Kyle.

- ** AL FIN, ¡mi cerebro va a explotar**!- grito Clyde mientras se recostaba en el piso.

- ** No entiendo porque tienes que venir aquí, estorbas**- Soltó de una Wendy algo molesta –** Me refiero a ti Leo**- Dijo apuntándoles con el dedo.

- ** Kyle me invito**- Contesto Leo mientras resolvía algunos ejercicios de Clyde sin ningún problema la verdad es que Leo no tenía ni buenas ni malas notas.

- ** Vamos, vamos ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo?** – Sugirió Clyde tirando las hojas de cálculo fuera de su vista.

- Hey, no las tires aun tienes mucho que hacer, no has hecho ¡NI UN SOLO PROBLEMA BIEN!- regaño Kyle haciendo que Clyde empiece a llorar – **¡Y TU LEO DEJA DE RESOLVER SUS PROBLEMAS, NUNCA VA APRENDER UN CARAJO!-** grito nuevamente mientras le arrebataba el lápiz de papel a Leo.

- ** Pobrecito**- suspiro Leo mientras consolaba a Clyde.

- ** Kyle es malo, es malo si no está Stan**- lloriqueo Clyde.

- ** ESO NO ES CIERTO, maldición**- Kyle empezaba a desesperarse.

- ** Tengo una idea**- Dijo Wendy mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

- ** ¿Qué planeas? ** - Pregunto intrigado Kyle.

De pronto Wendy salto por Kyle quitándole su ushanka verde, dejando así a la vista sus desordenados cabellos de color rojo.

- ** ¿Q-que haces?-** Pregunto enfadado Kyle.

- ** Voy a P-E-I-N-A-R-T-E-** deletreo Wendy con una sonrisa.

- ** Así que eres pelirrojo**- Dijo Leo mientras se quitaba su gorro y se ponía la Ushanka verde de Kyle.

- ** Esto será divertido**- Rio Clyde mientras se levantaba del suelo y atajaba a Kyle con ayuda de Kevin.

Y así por mucho que Kyle se quejara, Wendy peino y plancho el cabello de Kyle luego saco de su mochila un vestido color blanco y se lo puso.

- ** Te ves como un ángel**- dijo Wendy admirando su trabajo.

- ** Pareces una chica**- comento Leo.

- ** Cállate, ¡no eres la única que puede travestirse!**- le grito Wendy asiendo que Leo solo se limite a mirar.

- ** Que linda, que linda**- repitió Clyde si no supiera que es el enojón de Kyle se enamoraría inmediatamente de ella o mejor dicho el.

- ** Si se ve muy linda ¿te importaría si te sacos unas fotos?** – Pregunto Kevin casi babeando.

- ** ¡C-C-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!**- Grito molesto Kyle, su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

- ** Vamos, cuando Stan te vea seguro babeara por ti**- Musito Wendy esperando ver la reacción de Kyle ante eso.

- ** ¡No quiero que me vea asi!**- grito molesto mientras trataba de quitarse ese molesto vestido**- ¡Sal de mi habitación me voy a cambiar de ropa!**- grito molesto mientras la fulminaba con la mirada cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, era Stan quien lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

- ** Tan lindo** – susurro Stan pensando que lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación

- **¡P-P-P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-**Grito Kyle tratando de taparse.

- - **¿ves? Te dije que le gustaría-** Opino Wendy quien le estaba ayudando a vestirse poniéndole un moño en su cabeza.

- ** ¡F-fuera!**- Grito Kyle empujando a todos para que se vayan de su habitación.

- ** ¿Lo que vi fue real?** – Se pregunto a si mismo Stan en voz alta.

- ** Claro que lo fue ¿te gusto? –** contesto Wendy con el seño fruncido – **Deja de mentir, solo dime que lo prefieres a él-** susurro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-** da igual que te guste o no, tu eres solo mio-** maullo en el oído de Stan mientras el trataba de mantener la distancia con ella.

- **Estas mal pensando las cosas, no soy marica, el y yo solo somos amigos** – Contesto molesto Stan- además tu sabes que te amo- le confesó dándole beso en los labios a su novia.

- ** Interesante**- susurro Leo alejándose con Clyde de la escena -** ¿Quieres ir a comer tacos?** – le pregunto a Clyde.

- ** ¡Claro que sí!**- contesto con el rostro iluminado.

- ** ¿Yo también estoy invitado?** – Pregunto sintiéndose apartado Kevin.

- ** ¡Claro, Claro!** – Contesto Clyde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ** Invitemos a Tweek, Craig y Token**-sugirió Leo quitando su celular del bolsillo.

- ** Entre más mejor-** Dijo Kevin y salieron de la casa de Kyle.

- ** Maldita Wendy, Maldito Stan, ¡Malditos, son todos unos malditos!**- grito Kyle mientras se quitaba el vestido, estaba realmente enojado y más aun viendo a Stan darle un beso a Wendy.

Se cambio su ropa rápidamente y tiro el vestido por la ventana sin importarle un carajo lo que pueda decir Wendy más tarde, busco su Ushanka pero solo encontró el gorro de Leo, "maldición" susurro recordando que Leo se había puesto su gorro y por las prisas olvido devolvérselo.

- ** ¿Kyle? ¿puedo entrar? Wendy ya se fue-** Sonó una voz detrás de su puerta.

- ** ¡CLARO QUE NO, LARGO!**- Grito Kyle y cuando la puerta se abrió le tiro uno de los cuadernos que estaba a su alcance.

- ** ¡Hey! Cálmate**- Dijo Stan entrando sin más a la habitación de Kyle.

Leo, Clyde, Kevin, Token estaban en "Taco Feliz" un nuevo restaurante de comida Mexicana, Craig no les había atendido el teléfono y Tweek se excuso diciendo que se sentía enfermo.

- ** ¿Qué abra pasado?** – Pregunto Clyde mientras comía uno de los miles de tacos que pidió.

- **Se abran peleado**- Contesto Token imaginándose lo que pudo haber pasado.

- ** ¿Ustedes cuando creen que se confesaran?** – Pregunto Leo mientras tomaba una gaseosa.

Los tres chicos casi al mismo tiempo escupieron los que estaban tragando y empezaron a toser desesperadamente, su reacción fue así ya que eso era un tema que todos sabían pero nadie se atrevía a comentar.

- ** ¿Q-Q-Q-Que dices?** – Pregunto Clyde mientras le daba otro mordisco a su taco.

- ** ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes no creen que ellos se gusten?** – Pregunto Leo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta el desastre que hicieron al escupir.

- ** Bueno Leo, se que nunca estuviste en un colegio ni nada, pero el ser "marica" no es algo que se ande diciendo a la ligera**- dijo Token mientras ayudaba a limpiar.

- **No entiendo, amor es amor ¿no?** – Dijo mientras lo miraba con duda.

- ** Bueno, no para todos**- Murmuro Kevin dando un pequeño vistazo al chico amantes de los tacos, mirada que no fue desapercibida por el chico de color.

- ** ¡Paguemos la cuenta y vamos a la casa de Craig!**- Dijo Clyde ya que la situación le estaba pareciendo incomoda.

- ** Hey aun tienes que estudiar-** Dijo Token mientras llamaba a un mesero.

- ** Estudiar es aburrido, ¡Token!**- chillo Clyde mientras hacía pucheritos.

- ** Aun hay tiempo para el examen, no lo tortures**-Defendió Kevin mientras abrazaba a Clyde.

- **¡Hey! No lo abrases tan a la ligera**- Mascullo Token, no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

- ** Token, págale al mesero**- Interrumpió la escena Leo, ya que Token era el único con dinero ahí.

- ** Bien-** susurro irritado y pago al mesero, sin mirar siquiera la cuenta.

- ** A la casa de Craig, TURURURU-** Canto Clyde mientras salía del restaurante, los tres chicos solo suspiraron y lo siguieron tratando de fingir que no lo conocían.

* * *

**Perdonen la demora (?), exámenes, exámenes ~~ ¿nos joden a todos? hoy rendí ingles auchs, mi compañero se sentó a mi lado a copiarme y ambos acabamos con el examen en blanco XD estoy ansiosa por el examen de matematicas ~~ **

**Ihh casi olvido, la otra vez.. estaba viendo unas imagenes.. y encontre una que me llamo la atencion *3* y y lo busque por tooooodos lados, y encontre como se llamaba la pelicula pero ASDF no habia link de descarga ;-; quize tirar el internet por la ventana D:**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Quieren algun personaje invitado para el próximo capitulo? Mas apariciones de damien? :3 o quizas.. otro cuya nombre empieze con C (?)**


	10. Una pelea, una disculpa

**Hola ~~ Actualizando ~~ hoy falte a clases ;A; mañana rindo Literatura ;A; oh ~~ que miedo pero es mi ultimo examen ~~**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Una pelea y una disculpa.**

- ** Fuera de mi casa**- Dijo Craig mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

- ** Peeeeeero Craig**!** no te hemos visto desde el accidente!**- Lloriqueo Clyde mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Craig.

- ** ¡Suéltame! Maldición, han pasado cosas**- Dijo mientras movía su pierna para que Clyde se suelte- **No quiero verlos ¿okey?** – Pregunto dándole una buena patada a su amigo amante de los tacos.

- ** Vamos, amigo, cálmate solo queremos ver que tal estas y eso**- Trato de tranquilizar Kevin mientras levantaba a Clyde del suelo quien lloriqueaba.

- **Estoy de maravilla, me rio JIJI** – Contesto Craig con sarcasmo**- Ahora fuera-** Mascullo y les cerró la puerta de entrada por la cara.

- **Amargado**- Susurro Clyde limpiándose las lagrimas.

- ** Vamos a la casa de Tweek**- Dijo Leo caminando fuera del terreno de los Tucker.

- Sera mejor que le enviemos primero un mensaje- Opino Token sacando su teléfono, busco en sus contactos el numero de Tweek y le envió un mensaje que decía _"Tweek pasamos por tu casa dentro de unos cinco minutos: 3"_. Casi de inmediato el mensaje fue contestado.

- **"No vengan"**- Leyó Kevin mientras cerrando un poco sus ojos para ver mejor el teléfono de Token

- ** Mierda**- Susurro Clyde.

- ** Si es una mierda que no podamos ir a la casa de ninguno**- Dijo Kevin.

- ** No es una mierda de que finjas que puedes ver, ¡ponte los malditos anteojos!**- regaño Clyde mientras estironeaba la mochila que traía Kevin donde guardaba sus anteojos.

- **¡NO! Me hacen ver como un tonto**- Dijo Kevin mientras trataba que Clyde no le quitase la mochila.

- ** Ya eres un tonto**- Susurro Token mientras sonreía malicioso por su propio comentario, agarro a Clyde de la muñeca y para que deje de _"jugar"_ con Kevin.

- ** Bueno ¿Qué haremos ahora?** – Pregunto Leo mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo en medio de la calle.

- **Podemos ir a molestar a Kenny**- sugirió Clyde apretando su estomago, ya empezaba a tener hambre de nuevo.

- ** Podemos ir a mi casa y jugamos algunos juegos**- Sugirió Token sin soltar el brazo de Clyde.

- ** Yo ya me voy a mi casa**- Dijo Leo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus jean.

- ** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Aun es temprano**- Dijo Clyde con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ** No me siento bien**- Dijo Leo y se marcho sin mas casi corriendo.

- ** Ah, bueno mejor vamos a la casa de Token a pasar el rato**- Sugirió Kevin estirando a Clyde del brazo que tenia libre para que Token lo suelte.

- ** Mmm bueno**- gruño Token soltando a Clyde.

Butter y Kenny estaban estudiando en la sala de Butter, habían pasado horas desde que Cartman se había ido por que su mama lo llamo, Kenny agradecía internamente a la mama de Cartman por darle esta oportunidad de estar a solas con Butters.

- ** ¡Salchichas! Kenny ¿me estas prestando atención?** – pregunto Butters al ver a Kenny casi medio dormido.

- ** Eh? Eh, si, ¡claro que sí!**- Respondio Kenny quien estaba en Butterslandia- **¿Podemos tomar un descanso?-** Pregunto frotándose los ojos.

- ** L-la verdad es mejor que vayas a casa**- Dijo tímidamente Butter mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

- ** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** – Pregunto Confundido Kenny.

- ** B-bueno ya es tarde y si te quedas, ¡papas fritas! Mis padres m-me castigaran-** Contesto Butter.

- ** Así es querido**- Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Kenny suspiro resignado,_ ¿Cómo podían ser tan hijos de puta?_ A los padres de Butters se refería, tan sobreprotectores, teniendo un hijo tan maravilloso y responsable. Junto sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila, miro la puerta de la cocina esperando que su madre no estuviera mirando y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Butters haciendo que las mejillas del tímido rubio se tornen color carmesí y no pueda reaccionar rápidamente.

**-E-espera te acompañare hasta la puer**- Pero cuando había dicho esto Kenny ya se había ido -** ¡Salchichas!**- dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ike el hermano de Kyle estaba curando las heridas de su hermano mayor, al parecer había tenido una discusión con su mejor amigo hasta llegar a los golpes.

- ** ¡Auch duele!-** Se quejo el pelirrojo al sentir al algodón con desinfectante en un rasguño que tenía en la mejilla.

- **¿Por qué discutieron?** – Pregunto Ike mientras seguía aplicando el algodón por las heridas de su hermano.

- ** ¡Porque es un idiota! AUCH ¡Duele Ike!**- se quejo Kyle cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- ** Ustedes son súper mejores amigos, no discuten casi nunca**- Opino Ike mientras le ponía crema en los moretones Kyle, si que se habían peleado feo hasta el punto de que Stan lastime así a Kyle – **Vamos cuenta que paso** – Insistió friccionando un poco los lugares donde aplicaba la dichosa crema.

- ** Bueno**- Recordó Kyle.

**Flashback**

Kyle se estaba cambiando la ropa rápidamente molesto por todo lo que había pasado, para colmo Stan lo había visto, sacudió un poco su cabello esperando que vuelva a su forma original, pero no lo hizo.

- ** Maldición**- Mascullo molesto buscando su Ushanka pero no la encontró, siguió buscando y se encontró con el gorro de Leo- **Maldición**- susurro molesto recordando que Leo se había puesto su gorro y por las prisas se olvido devolverlo.

- ** ¿Kyle? ¿Puedo entrar? Wendy ya se fue**- Sonó la voz detrás de la puerta, podo reconocerlo de inmediato era la voz de Stan.

- ** ¡CLARO QUE NO, LARGO!**- Grito molesto pero la puerta se abrió de todos modos, así que como primera reacción le tiro unos cuadernos que tenía a su alcance.

- ** ¡Hey! Cálmate** – Dijo Stan entrando como si nada a la habitación de Kyle.

- **TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS, LARGO, LARGO, LARGO-** grito rojo de furia, sentía su garganta siendo desgarrada por lo fuerte que estaba gritando.

- ** ¡Cálmate! Kyle maldición parece que estás en tu periodo**- Dijo Stan ya molesto de escuchar los gritos de Kyle.

- ** Tu, idiota ¿Por qué no vas a besar a tu preciosa novia?** – Pregunto más que molesto, totalmente cegado por la cólera.

- ** ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo**- Insulto Stan a Kyle dándole un empujón con ambas manos.

Kyle no tomo eso de una buena manera, y le dio otro empujón, Stan otro, Kyle otro, hasta que llegaron a los puños, obviamente Stan tenía más fuerza así que fue el quien gano la pelea.

- ** ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡CARAJO!-** Grito Stan dándole un puñetazo a su amigo, no sabía porque, pero estaba molesto, muy molesto, ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

- ** ¡VETE DE MI CASA!-** Grito Kyle cayendo al suelo con el labio roto y alguna que otra herida.

Stan ya no dijo mas, salió de la casa corriendo y antes de irse azoto la puerta varias veces como si dijera "me voy, me voy" de una forma muy infantil.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

**- Y eso fue lo que paso**- Dijo sintiéndose tonto por su propio comportamiento.

- **Que pelea más tonta**- Opino siendo sincero Ike.

- ** ¡YA SE QUE LO FUE!**- Grito Kyle mientras –**me voy a mi habitación-** dijo en voz más bajita.

- ** ¿Qué? ¿ahora me vas a maltrata a mi?** – Pregunto sarcástico Ike mientras guardaba las cremas y el algodón en su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Kyle fue a su habitación, y se preparo para dormir fue a la cama y se recostó mirando la ventana, _¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?,_ cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertó sintiéndose mierda, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aun así debía ir a la escuela, debía mantener su _"asistencia perfecta"_ y de paso disculparse con Stan.

Se dio una ligera ducha de agua fría, se puso su habitual ropa pero cuando estaba por ponerse su Ushanka recordó que no la tenía, maldijo unas veces y se quedo mirándose en el espejo, gracias al agua ya no tenía su pelo lacio pero tenía aun la marca de los golpes de la noche anterior. Salió de su habitación y camino hacia la cocina, comió rápidamente su desayuno y se despidió de sus padres y su hermano menor y fue directo a la escuela.

- ** Stan, Leo, Stan, Leo, Stan, Leo**- Necesitaba encontrarse con alguno de los dos, con Stan para disculparse y con Leo para que le devuelva su Ushanka ya empezaba a sentirse raro sin ella.

- ** GAH, ¡C-cuidado!**- grito un rubio, sujetando con fuerza su termo de café, al parecer Kyle no le había visto y había chocado con él.

- ** Ah perdón Tweek, estoy buscando a Stan y Leo ¿lo has visto?** – Pregunto Kyle buscando a su alrededor.

- ** GAH! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? ¡-E-ESTOY EVITANDO A TODOS!-** grito y se fue corriendo a su clase.

- ** ¿Me buscas?** – Pregunto Stan haciendo que Kyle de un saltito de sorpresa.

- ** Ah! ¿Qué? S-si** – Dijo _- ¡CARAJO! ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un retrasado mental?_ – se pregunto así mismo.

- ** Kyle lo siento por lo de ayer**- se disculpo Stan, Kyle podía apreciar que Stan tenía un ojo morado y un rasguño de uñas en su rostro.

- ** No, yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar-** Dijo Kyle mirándolo con ojos arrepentidos.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, el timbre de entrada ya había sonado pero no importaba, se echaron a reír a carcajadas y se abrazaron después de todo son los súper mejores amigos y los súper mejores amigos no se enfadan por algo así ¿o sí?

- ** COFMARICASCOF**- dijo una voz gruesa detrás de ellos obligándolos a romper el abrazo.

- **No jodas, culo gordo-** Dijo molesto Kyle.

- ** Dejen su escenita y entremos a clase**- Opino un rubio pervertido por su rostro y su cabello parecía como si recién se había despertado.

Los cuatros chicos entraron a su clase, Kyle noto que no se encontraba Leo ni tampoco Craig, Tweek estaba sentado en una esquina lejos de los demás, Clyde estaba dormido en su asiento, Token estaba tratando de despertarlo, Kevin estaba leyendo unas revistas y Butters solo estaba repasando algunas lecciones.

* * *

**¿Donde esta Craig? ¿Donde esta Leo? ¿A quien gritara Kyle? ¿Que opinan? ¿Porque no apareció ningún invitado? ¿GLUGLUGLUGLU? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ~~ y en sus comentarios ~~ ;A;**


	11. Enfermo

**Hola :D**

**Actualizando ~~**

**Lo siento por tardar (?)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Enfermedad.**

- ** Tranquilízate, solo tienes que evitar a Craig y a Stan**- Se dijo a si mismo cierto rubio para auto tranquilizarse-** Ah pero Kyle siempre está con Stan, por lo cual también debo evitar a K-kyle**- Susurro mientras trataba de peinar su electrizado cabello al no lograrlo solo se prendió descuidadamente su camisa dejando como de costumbre algunos botones mal prendidos.

Bajo lentamente de las escaleras ya que si se resbalara, podría romperse la cabeza, o lastimarse el cuello y vivir su vida en estado vegetal y por supuesto eso sería mucha presión. Desayuno como siempre una taza de café y llevo dos termos en su mochila y llevo otro termo en su mano "para ir tomándolo ngh en el camino"

**- Todo va bien, ngh t-todo va bien**- Murmuraba nervioso mientras caminaba por los pasillos, para su suerte aun no se había cruzado Ni con Stan ni con Craig o eso pensaba cuando PAF choca con cierto pelirrojo- GAH, ¡C-Cuidado! Grito sujetando con fuerza su termo de café.

**- Ah perdón Tweek, estoy buscando a Stan y Leo ¿lo has visto?** – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- **¡GAH! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? ¡E-ESTOY EVITANDO A TODOS!-** grito Tweek y se fue corriendo hacia tu clase que por suerte estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia.

Tweek entro en su clase, aun no llegaba el profesor. Decidió sentarse en un lugar apartado, más detalladamente se sentó en él la esquina del fondo de su salón, ignorando los saludos de Token y Clyde.

- **N-no está Craig-** murmuro para si mismo- Ni Leo- susurro algo molesto cuando ve que entra a su salón Stan, Kyle y Cartman- M-mierda- susurra al ver que Stan le hace un guiño y relame sus labios mientras mira disimuladamente el asiento vacío de Craig.

- **¿Qué pasa pequeño Tweek?** – Pregunta un rubio de ojos azules.

- **¡GAH!¿QUIEN ERES? ¿Cuándo?¿PORQUE?** – Grita dando un salto de su asiento y cayendo de cola al suelo.

- **Auch, pequeño Tweek, soy yo Kenny-** Murmuro el rubio mientras lo miraba desde su asiento.

- **¿Q-Q-Que quieres?**- Pregunto Tweek, quien necesitaba tomar su café con urgencia antes de que le dé un ataque nervioso.

**- Solo preguntaba, tonto**- susurro mientras posaba su cabeza por la mesa de su silla, realmente estaba cansado, se quedo la noche anterior pensando en cierto rubio de padres sobre protectores.

**- E-estoy bien-** Dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Tweek miro por un momento el rostro de Kenny con los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar pensar que Kenny parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana – ¿Y t-tu? – Pregunto tímido sonrojándose sin saber por qué.

- **¿Ah? Yo, bien supongo**- Contesto Kenny abriendo lentamente los ojos, podía sentir los ojos de Tweek mirarlo con fuerza- **Hey, ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Te estás enamorando de mí?** - Pregunto descaradamente Kenny mirando de reojo la molesta escena de Butters hablando alegremente con Cartman.

- **¡A-A-A-AH NO!**- Grito nervioso haciendo que todos voltearan su mirada hacia el**- ¡OH DIOS MIO ES MUCHA PRESION!-** Grito y salió corriendo de la clase chocando nuevamente con algo más bien con alguien.

- ¿**Qué carajos te pasa ahora Tweek?** – Pregunto el chico de chulo agarrándolo del brazo para que no caiga al suelo.

**- ¡C-C-CRAIG!**- Grito Tweek tratando de soltarse del agarre de Tucker **– VETE A LA MIERDA**- grito con el seño fruncido y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago por el cual Craig cayó al suelo adolorido la verdad es que Tweek era más fuerte que Craig aunque nadie lo creyera.

**- Maldita sea**-Susurro Craig en el suelo.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien Craig?** – Pregunto Clyde quien se había acercado rápidamente a la escena al ver el golpe- **No quiero que se peleen mas**- sollozo

- **No llores Clyde**- Dijo Token acariciando los cabellos del amante de los tacos.

- **E-estoy cansado**- Sollozo Tweek y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

- **¡Tweek!**- Grito Clyde tratando de detenerlo.

-** Déjalo** – Dijo Craig levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Token.

- **¿Qué paso entre ustedes?** - Pregunto Token levantando una ceja.

- **Cosas, solo cosas**- Mascullo enojado Craig entrando al salón, se sentó a lado de McCartney y poso su cabeza por la mesa cerrando sus ojos sin escuchar a nadie más.

-** Maldición que pésima actitud**- Susurro Kyle quien había visto toda la escena sin decir o hacer nada y eso era algo raro para los demás estudiantes ya que siempre solía intervenir en las peleas y discusiones

**- Vaya que si**- Suspiro Stan sin hacer mucho caso de lo ocurrido.

- **¿Sabes que pasa entre Tweek y Craig?** –Pregunto Kyle sin dejar que Stan termine la conversación así como así ya que tenía las sospechas de que Stan tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido.

-** Ni idea-** Volvió a responder cortante.

**- SI LA TIENES, MALDICION STAN**- grito Kyle levantándose de su silla sin paciencia.

-** Vamos, vamos cálmate**-Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kyle para que volviera a tomar asiento haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

- **Eres un idiota**- Mascullo con las mejillas inflamadas.

-** Pero soy tu idiota**- Susurro con una sonrisa pellizcando las mejillas rosadas de Kyle.

- **¿Q-QUE DIJISTE?** – pregunto alarmado mas rojo que antes.

**- Nada, nada**- murmuro abriendo su libro al ver al profesor entrar a su salón.

-** Buen día alumnos, abran la pagina** – Dijo el profesor haciendo callar toda conversación que se estaba teniendo en la clase.

- **¿No tomara asistencia?** – Pregunto Kyle levantando las manos, por detrás se escuchaba unos abucheos que fueron callados ante la mirada fulminante de Kyle.

-** Si ¿Están todos?** –pregunto el profesor, no tenía muchas ganas de ir nombrando uno a uno a sus alumnos.

- **Todos menos Leo y Tweek**- Contesto Kyle.

-** Bueno, ella se justifico así que no hay problema, sigamos con la clase**- Dijo el profesor anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, para sorpresa de todos los profesores en hora, Cartman no hacia ningún comentario destructivo hacia la clase, solo se quedaba callado y tomaba apuntes junto a Butters.

- **Vaya, vaya ¿Quién está siendo un buen alumno?** – Burlo Kenny mientras le daba un mordisco a su Sándwich.

-** CALLATE PERRA**- grito Cartman devorando su almuerzo verazmente- **le prometí a mi mami que tendría buenas calificaciones-** Dijo con esa voz que todos odiaban.

- **¿Qué te dará a cambio?** – Pregunto Kyle levantando una ceja.

- **Me dejara quedarme en la casa de quien quiera en la hora que quiera-** Mascullo molesto ya que últimamente andaba colgado de las bolas por su propia madre.

-** Vaya, Vaya-** Susurro Stan cuando su atención fue desviada a cierta pelinegra que meneaba la cola cerca de ahí finalmente tomando asiento con sus amigas muy cerca de la mesa de donde estaban sentados.

-** Joder Stan dejado babear por ella-** Mascullo Craig quien parecía irritado por todo, poniendo en duda su reputación de "No me importa un carajo"

- **Hey, si vas a tener tu menstruación falta a clases como Leo**- Dijo Cartman cansado de la actitud de Craig – **Oh follate a Tweek de una vez y déjanos de joder**- mascullo tomando de una su jugo.

- **¿P-por eso falto a clases?** – Pregunto interesado Butters comiendo a pasos lentos su almuerzo.

- **VETE A LA MIERDA CULO SUCIO-** grito Craig dándole una patada a la mesa y se fue rechinando los dientes.

**- Qué actitud-** suspiro Stan dando un silbido y guiñando un ojo.

**- Hablando de Tweek ¿Dónde demonios esta?** – Pregunto Kyle ignorando la extraña actitud de Stan por Craig – **No sería raro que se haya ido ya a su casa-** Suspiro cansado por tanto lio.

**- Pues si-** Apoyo Stan comiendo a pasos lentos su almuerzo.

**- Son unos aburridos de mierda-** Suspiro Cartman.

- **Y tu un culo gordo-** contesto Kyle pero por alguna razón hasta ahí llego su conversación, todos tenían muchas cosas que pensar y no tenían tiempo para andar peleándose como siempre.

- **O-oigan, ¿Dónde está K-Kenny?-** Pregunto Butters frotando sus nudillos nerviosamente

-** Dijo que dormiría un poco en la enfermería-** Contesto Kyle.

-** A-ah –** susurro Butters con sus mejillas rosadas.

- **¿Y a ti que te importa?** – Pregunto Cartman levantando una ceja.

-** E-e q-que bueno, e-estaba p-pensando que ¡salchichas-** trato de decir Butters pero de pronto siente un escalofrió por la espalda y eso significaba que algo malo estaba por pasar.

-** Déjalo Cartman, no lo molestes**- Defendió Stan.

-** M-me voy** – Dijo Butters levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

**- ¿Qué carajos?** – Pregunto Cartman casi atragantándose por su propia comida.

Butters fue corriendo hacia la enfermería, cuando choco con una bola de cabellos rubios. ( omg el encuentro de los pasivos (?) )

- **GAH ¿C-CHOCARE CON TODOS HOY?-** Grito Tweek con el seño fruncido.

-** A-ah lo s-siento Tweek-** Se disculpo Butters mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- **N-no ngh importa ¿A dónde vas?** – Pregunto curioso Tweek quien había estado escondido todo el día en el baño pero finalmente fue descubierto por un profesor que estaba de guardia por esos lares.

**- L-la enfermería**- contesto Butters apuntando una puerta que tenia pegada a la pared una carita que lucía enferma - quiero mirar a K-kenny quien e-está dormido- susurro con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-** Te ngh a-acompaño**- Dijo Tweek no tenía ganas de ir al comedor, lleno de ojos, mirándolo, juzgándolo ERA MUCHA PRESION.

Ambos rubios entraron a la enfermería; notando que no había nadie acostado en ninguna camilla y tampoco estaba la enfermera.

- **¡GAH! ¿E-escuchas eso?**- Pregunto Tweek mirando la puerta del baño de la enfermería que estaba entreabierto.

- **¡Salchichas! A-alguien esta vomitando**- Dijo Butters abriendo un poco la puerta del baño para su sorpresa era Kenny quien tenía la cabeza gacha por el inodoro echando todo lo que tenía en su estomago.

- **¿Qué hay?** – Pregunto Kenny como si nada una vez que su estomago se vació.

-** OH DIOS MIO ¿E-ESTAS BIEN?** – Pregun** !JESUCRISTO! La enf-enfermera**to Tweek buscando a la enfermera por todos lados.

-** No la busques, está hablando con el director para**- No pudo terminar la frase porque le dio unas arcadas a consecuencia volvió a vomitar lo que ya no tenía en su estomago-** M-maldición**- susurro apenas poniéndose en pie.

-** ¡Hamburguesas!**- Dijo Butters ayudando a Kenny a no caer al suelo.

-** I-ire a ngh llamarla** - Dijo Tweek y salio corriendo de la enfermería pero nuevamente choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo de cola.

-** Oh belle créature ¿te encuentras bien?** - Pregunto un castaño mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**- G-GAH ¿Que?** - Pregunto Tweek mientras el tic de su ojo aumentaba - grito y salio corriendo en busca de ella dejando al chico de asento frances solo.

- **Merde-** susurro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

* * *

**Hola :D de nuevo (?) ¿les gusto el capitulo? El proximo capitulo habra mas de chris *3* lo prometo (?) y y ademas quiero hacer que Damien aparezca mas :3**

**¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? ¿Tweek seguira chocando con todo el mundo? ¿Stan dejara de violar con la mirada al chulo,el pelirrojo y la pelinegra? Nose a ustedes pero mi me desespera la tension de Craig y Tweek me muero de ganas de escribir Y SE AMARO FIN (?) ah esta soy yo cuando voy a estudiar o escribir la continuacion del fic ( No me falles cerebro de KoNaTamashiiNeAnime ) miren el video (?)**


	12. No me siento bien

**Hola :D perdón por tardar u.u peeero es que estuve en problemas (?) yaoi y padres no combinan (?) espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: No me siento bien**

- ** Ya tengo el permiso de la directora, puedes retirarte**- Dijo la enfermera mientras dejaba la mochila de Kenny a Tweek-** Atájame esto querido**- Le dijo al rubio paranoico.

- ** E-es mucha presión**- Susurro bajito ya que la enfermera solía regañarle por gritar en la enfermería.

- ** ¿E-estará bien?-** Pregunto Butters chocando sus nudillos nerviosamente como acostumbraba.

- ** Claro que si Dulzura**- le contesto la enfermera mientras acariciaba los cabellos del tímido rubio no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado adorable.

- ** Butters, p-préstame tu teléfono**- Dijo Kenny quien apenas se podía mantener en pie- **Haré una corta llamada**- Dijo extendiéndole la mano para que le dé el teléfono.

- ** O-ok –** Contesto y le dio sin dudar el aparato. Kenny llamo pero al parecer nadie contesto.

- ** Gracias**- murmuro Kenny y le quito a Tweek su mochila- **T-tendré que ir solo a mi casa**- Dijo mientras posaba su mano por su estomago haciendo presión, el dolor, tenía ganas de vomitar de nuevo pero su estomago ya no tenía nada que desechar.

- **¿Podrás ir ngh a casa solo?** – Pregunto el rubio paranoico.

- ** Oh, claro que no irá solo, lo acompañas tu-** Interrumpió la enfermera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ** P-puedo ir y-yo**- Dijo con voz bajita Butters.

- ** ¡Claro que no!** – se opuso la enfermera- **No dejare que alguien de tan buena asistencia, falte un solo día-** Dijo cruzando los brazos.

- ¡**GAH! Iré yo, iré ngh yo- **Dijo asustado por la enfermera**-** **¡No quiero arruinar tus notas! ¡SERIA MUCHA PRESION SI FUERA MI CULPA!**- Grito agarrando a Kenny del brazo y llevándolo de ahí.

- ** Esta lleno de energía **suspiro la enfermera, mientras Butters apena asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Kenny se dejo llevar, Tweek le estaba agarrando su brazo derecho mientras el sujetaba con fuerza su estomago con el izquierdo. Salieron de la institución corriendo pero Tweek no pensó como se llevaría a Kenny hasta su casa ¿caminando? Estaba demasiado descompuesto como para caminar hasta ahí, si se pusiera a vomitar en la calle no sabría que hacer asi que saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero.

- ** ¿A q-quien llamas?**- Pregunto Kenny.

- ** Agh, ¡pendejos! Ngh n-no atienden-** Tweek tenía el seño fruncido, llamo a sus padres pero como de costumbre no atendieron.

- ** ¡JA! No tenemos los padres m-más responsables, que digamos**- Dijo sarcástico Kenny.

- ** AGH**- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tweek, lo ponía histérico recordar el tipo de padres que tenían, tan calmados, parecía que no le importaba nada, solo sonreían y decían _"está bien querido"_ como si nada

- ** Bueno, vámonos ya, ¿sabes a-andar en bici?** – Pregunto Kenny mientras sacaba de su bolcillo unas llaves.

- ** GAH ¿Qué? ¿BICI? NONONO, s-si ngh se a-andar, PERO SANTO DIOS, ¡E-ES NGH PELIGROSO! NO, NO,NO**- Grito Tweek perdiendo la calma al ver la idea de Kenny.

- ** Vamos, Eres uno de los mas fuertes-no te será problema llevarme-** Insistió Kenny caminando hacia el estacionamiento de las bicicleta.

- ** P-pero! AGH NO ME D-DEJAS SOLO!**- Grito nuevamente al ver que Kenny ya estaba demasiado alegado de él, corrió en dirección de Kenny y miro la bicicleta sin decir nada, dejando un incomodo silencio que duro varios minutos.

- ** ¿Vas a subir o no?** – pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa quitando el candado que la bicicleta traía.

- ** Agh, bueno, yo, esto, aghh ¡ES MUCHA PRESION!-** Tweek se sentía nervioso, bajo la insistente sonrisa de McCartney agarro la bicicleta y se subió, detrás de él se sentó Kenny apoyando su cabeza por la espalda del rubio paranoico.

- ** Es agradable-** Murmuro Kenny sujetándose por los costados de la bicicleta y cerrando los ojos para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tweek.

- ** ¡CUIDADO! N-no ngh d-duermas o t-t-t-te caerás-** Dijo al sentir que Kenny se había acomodado en su espalda.

- ** Patalea**- Ordeno Kenny y Tweek lo obedeció, a pataleos lentos y rapidos llegaron con rapidez a la casa de Kenny –** Te equivocaste**- Dijo al ver que habían llegado a su casa.

- ** ¡GAH! ¿Q-QUE? E-esta ngh es tu casa**- Dijo nervioso, solo había venido una vez como compañía de Craig pero recordaba perfectamente donde quedaba.

- **No, no, no quiero estar en mi casa, vamos a la tuya**- Dijo Kenny volviéndose a sentar en la bicicleta y apoyando nuevamente su cabeza por la espalda de Tweek.

- ** AGH, ES MUCHA PRESION-** dijo pero no se negó al pedido del rubio mayor, si no que, pedaleo nuevamente, pero esta vez en dirección de su propia casa.

Pedaleo un buen rato, salió del peligroso barrio de la casa de Kenny y se dirigió a la suya, varios minutos después llegaron a donde se dirigían. La casa de los Tweak estaba cómodamente a lado de la cafetería Tweak donde sus padres trabajaban todo el día, apenas prestaba atención a su hijo primogénito, su madre le preparaba su desayuno, luego almorzaban todos juntos, su madre le traía el café de la tarde, y luego cenaban todos juntos y eso era todo, nunca hablaban con él, y si lo hacían, nunca solucionaban nada.

- ** Bueno ngh llegamos-** Dijo frenando la bicicleta y bajaron con cuidado, Tweek con sus manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su casa pero antes que pudieran entrar Kenny vomito nuevamente todo lo que no tenía en su estomago.

- ** ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿T-te encuentras ngh bien?** – Pregunto Tweek alarmado mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda cuando su teléfono celular sonó- **GAH ¿CLYDE? S-si ngh está conmigo-** Dijo mientras Kenny escupía en el suelo, el vomitar tanto le había dejado mal sabor de boca y un dolor en la garganta –** No, no quiero que vengas-** Dijo – **S-se que estas preocupado, GAH NO LLORES ES MUCHA PRESION-** dijo al escuchar los sollozos de su amigo a través de la línea- **A-ADIOS**- colgó y puso su teléfono en su bolsillo.

- ** Con permiso-** Dijo Kenny y entro a la casa de los Tweak, Tweek lo siguió y cerro la puerta y guio a Kenny hasta su cuarto para que duerma un poco.

- ** ¿E-estas ngh cómodo?**- Pregunto Tweek. Kenny asintió- E-entonces te dejare a-aquí un momento- dijo pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Kenny lo tomo del brazo para que no se vaya, tenía la mirada triste y Tweek sintió algo dentro suyo que lo llevo a sentarse a lado del rubio de mala reputación.

- ** E-ese francés te trae ganas**- Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa que solo el tenia.

- ** GAH ¿C-CUAL?** – pregunto Tweek confundido-** A-ah el de ngh la e-enfermería**- Se acordó del castaño que le había dicho algo raro en su idioma ¿Cómo era? – Ngh belle creature- murmuro al recordarse.

- ** ¿Eh? Gracias-** dijo al escuchar las palabras de Tweek, sabía algo de francés gracias a pasar un rato con el Culón de Cartman.

- ** AGH, no, no era para ti, agh no es que no seas lo que sea que dije, ¡AGH MUCHA PRESION!**- el rostro de Tweek paso a ser color carmín.

- ** Eres lindo, con razón Craig te trae ganas** – Dijo mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada, maldición toda la maldita habitación tenía un extraño olor a café, era algo inusualmente agradable.

- ** Craig-** susurro Tweek cabizbajo.

- ** ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto con él?** – Pregunto Kenny interesado.

- Somos hombres, pero, ngh el, hay dios- suspiro Tweek quien ya no sabía ni que pensar- Me gusta- Admitió – Soy gay- susurro molesto por su propia confesión.

- **No es tan malo, puedes decir que eres bisexual, eso te suma puntos, serás mas sexy-** Musito Kenny mientras le guiñaba un ojo- **A mí me gusta Butters**- Dicho esto Tweek abrió los ojos como platos, no era como si nadie lo supiera, pero el todavía no lo admitía- **Solo tú y Leo lo saben**- Dijo tratando de no dormirse ahí mismo, hacia mucho no dormía en una cama tan cómoda.

- ** Leo**- repitió Tweek**- GAH! DIOS MIO! ¿Y leo?** – Pregunto preocupado tantos líos, ni había visto a Leo hace_ ¿tres días? _No más, o menos ¡Ni se acordaba!

- ** No sé nada de ella, no atiende el teléfono**- Contesto Kenny- **Hey, acercate**- Dijo Kenny y Tweek se acerco un poco para ver que quería- **Un poco mas** – Dijo y este lo obedeció quedando cerca del rostro de Kenny- **Un poco mas**- pidió el rostro de Tweek estaba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Primeramente era un Kenny y Craig pero dije !DIOS! Tweek merece mas pretendientes (?) ¿que pasara el siguiente capitulo? Traten de escribir en sus comentarios como una pequeña pequeñita continuación cortita o largota como quieran (?)**

**Las amadoro :3 actualizare mas seguido !o eso tratare! es que se me seca el cerebro D:**


	13. No finjas, te quiero

**Hola :'D primero que nada *se golpea la cabeza con el teclado* PORQUE FANFICTION ESTA, ESTA TODO CAMBIADO (?) Y eso nomas C:**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo C:**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: No finjas, te quiero.**

Tweek se acerco mas al rostro del cansado de Kenny pero este apenas movió los labios como queriendo decir algo y se quedo completamente dormido.

- ** A-agh ¿k-kenny?**- Tweek estaba confundido- **¡D-dios mío!**- grito cayendo de espaldas al notar lo sorprendentemente cerca que estaba del rubio, se acerco gateando y observo el hermoso rostro del rubio durmiendo- **T-tiene ngh unas largas pestañas**- susurro y extendió su mano para apenas rosar las mejillas del rubio pervertido con su dedo- **que s-suave**- murmuro y se sonrojo por su propio comentario. Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba _demasiado_ cerca del rubio, Tweek tenía las mejillas rojas, sentía su rostro arder, pero por algún motivo se seguía, seguía acercándose a Kenny atraído por alguna fuerza que ni el mismo entendía, retrocediendo y acercándose, si alguien lo viera, seguramente pensaría que está loco.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Tweek se separe de Kenny con rapidez como si fuera un niño pequeño que está a punto de hacer algo malo y lo pillaran con las manos en la masa.

- ** ¡Tweek! Tenemos que hablar**- Dijo una voz nasal- **¿Qué demonios haces con Kenny?**- Pregunto notablemente molesto.

- ** AGH, CRAIG, P-pendejo, ¡fuera ngh de aquí!**- grito Tweek molesto pero se abstuvo de gritar mas porque no quería despertar a Kenny- **Esta e-enfermo**- contesto poniéndose en guardia como si esperara que Craig lo ataque.

- ** Quiero hablar, no pelear**- Suspiro Craig manteniendo la calma-** Pero veo que estas ocupado, me voy**- Dijo y se retiro de la habitación.

- ** I-idiota**- murmuro Tweek, vencido cayó al suelo de rodillas ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir después de todo lo que paso? – **P-pendejo**- murmuro soltando pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas.

- ** N-no llores pequeño Tweek**- Dijo una voz suave, casi escasa, era Kenny quien se había despertado por todo el desastre –** Lo hace solo porque te ama-** musito alegre mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos despeinados de Tweek.

Tweek no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado mientras Kenny acariciaba sus cabellos, ese día Kenny durmió en su habitación y el como de costumbre quedo toda la noche despierto con unas tazas de café.

- ** Oh querido, no sabía que habías traído a un amiguito a casa**- Comento su madre mientras preparaba el café a su hijo.

- ** L-lo siento mama**- contesto Tweek con la cabeza gacha.

- ** ¡Lo siento mama!**- Dijo Kenny con alegría haciendo que el rostro de Tweek se sonrojase-** Me llamo Kenny, un gusto-** saludo a la madre de Tweek.

- ** Que educado**- elogio la mujer mayor y le daba a su hijo sus tres termos de café que necesitaba para ir al colegio- **¿quieres que te haga tu desayuno?** – Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ** No, no hace falta, estoy bien**- contesto Kenny apenado,porque pensaba que ya era mucho con dejarlo dormir en su casa.

Pero la mama de Tweek, no escucho al rubio, si no que le preparo un sándwich y se lo dio en una lonchera. Kenny agradeció el gesto y se despidió junto a Tweek de ella y de su padre.

- ** ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?**- Pregunto Kenny confundido ya que al llegar al colegio Tweek se dispuso a ocultarse de hasta las sombras de los estudiantes que pasaban.

- ** ¡Oh mierda ahí esta K-Kyle!-** grito Tweek y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta dejando a Kenny solo.

- ** H-hola Kenny-** saludo un rubiecito mientras frotaba sus nudillos-** ¿E-estas b-bien?**- pregunto nervioso.

- ** Ah sí, solo me hacía falta dormir**- contesto alegremente y más porque el pequeño rubio no se encontraba acompañado como de costumbre por el culo gordo de Cartman.

- ** ¿Se puede saber porque te fuiste ayer con Tweek?-** Pregunto un pelirrojo que aun no tenia su Ushanka, tenia el el seño fruncido y estaba acompañado como siempre de su mejor amigo Stan.

- ** No sé si escuchaste, pero vomite hasta mi conciencia, y el pequeño Tweek me ayudo**- Contesto Kenny - **¿Me extrañaste?** – Pregunto coquetamente

- ** No digas estupideces**- Defendió Stan.

- ** Vamos, vamos no te pongas celoso, podemos solucionar esto mas pacíficamente ¿Qué tal un trió?**- Pregunto Kenny acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro pero de inmediato Kyle lo empujo alejándolo del pelinegro.

- ** ¡No seas imbécil!**- Grito furioso poniéndose en frente de Stan para que nadie lo toque.

- ** ¿Qué tal maricas?** – Saludo como de costumbre Cartman

- ** K-kyle, q-que raro que no uses t-tu Ushanka verde**- comento timidamente Butters

- ** Pues Leo aun no aparece, no puedo ir a su casa porque no se donde vive-** Responde Kyle tocando su cabello-** El unico que sabe es Tweek, y huye de mi-** Suspira cansado- **¿se me ve mal?** - Pregunta.

- **Yo creo que te ves lindo-** Responde Stan haciendo que Kyle se sonroje.

– **Butters, no te líes con estas nenasas**- Mascullo Cartman y se llevo a Butters de la mano.

- ** ¡Salchichas! E-espera Cartman**- Trato de oponerse Butters pero Cartman era más fuerte y se lo llevo alegando que tenia cosas importante que hacer.

- **Mierda-** susurro Kenny escondiendo nuevamente su rostro con su capucha naranja para que no se notase que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- **Entremos a clases Stan-** Dijo Kyle queriendo entrar ya a clases para no recibir un regaño de parte del profesor de turno.

- ** Ah sobre eso**- Contesto Stan buscando las palabras para no encontrar pelea con Kyle- **Me encontrare con Wendy entre clases**- Dijo cerrando los ojos esperando un regaño de Kyle pero este no dijo nada, solo movió un poco los labios como queriendo decir algo pero se cayó y entro a la clase murmurando un _"como quieras"_

Stan no sabía qué hacer, por un momento estuvo por entrar a la clase pero _dudo_ y salió corriendo por su pelinegra que la esperaba como siempre en el patio trasero.

Craig estaba en el patio trasero del colegio fumando un cigarrillo, no sabía con certeza cuando había comenzado la costumbre de fumar, pero ya era un hecho que era un vicio para él. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y cerró los ojos liberando el humo por la boca.

- **Oh, disgust**- Murmuro un castaño quien también tenía un cigarro grueso entre las manos- **Fumas cigarrillo de bebe**- musito con su acento francés.

- ** Oh**- fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro quien le había dado otra calada a su cigarrillo.

El castaño solo se quedo viendo al pelinegro, se acerco un poco, y le paso uno de sus cigarrillos, que eran por mucho más fuertes de lo que Craig acostumbraba a fumar.

- ** No gracias**- se excuso Craig rechazando el cigarro ofrecido por el extraño francés.

- **¿Pourquoi?-** Pregunto ofendido-** Es mucho mejor que eso**- mascullo pero se quedo callando al escuchar unas voces que se iban acercando al lugar.

- ** Soy mejor que Kyle**- Dijo una pelinegra agarrada del brazo de un pelinegro.

- ** Tengo que hablar contigo Wendy**- Dijo se podía escuchar un nerviosismo en su voz.

- ** Vámonos-** Dijo Craig y agarro del brazo al francés llevándolo lejos antes que los dos morochos se den cuenta de su presencia.

Craig seguía corriendo mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo del castaño, cuando cae el suelo por estrellarse contra algo que venía corriendo más o menos a la misma velocidad que el.

- ** ¡GAH DIOS MIO, SOY UN P-PELIGRO PARA LA NGH SOCIEDAD!**- Grito un rubio mientras se levantaba sobando su cabeza- C-craig- Murmuro mirándolo con indiferencia ignorándolo y caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ** Espera-** Dijo agarrándolo del hombro para que se detuviera, se notaba algo de miedo en su voz- **Aun tengo que hablar contigo**- Murmuro soltando al rubio lentamente.

- ** N-no ngh n-no tengo nada de qué hablar**- Contesto Tweek indiferente- Mejor ve a besarte con Marsh- Murmuro apretando los puños.

- **Oh, belle creature**- Susurro coquetamente el castaño cuando reconoció al rubio paranoico- **¿Cuánto tiempo?** – Pregunto mientras ignoraba la tensa situación en la que estaba prendió su cigarro y le dio una calada.

- **GAH, T-tu ngh de nuevo**- Dijo Tweek haciendo una mueca por el intenso olor a cigarro que se apoderaba en el pasillo- **¡Jesucristo! A-apaga eso, ¡NOS REGAÑARAN! E-ESTAREMOS CASTIGADOS Y DIOS MIO NOS EXPULSARAN, A-ADEMAS CAUSA CANCER DE PULMON Y NGH MORIRAS!**- Las palabras de Tweek no dejaban de salir de sus bocas, parecía que se estaba desagarrando la garganta de tanto gritar.

- **Deja de gritar Tweek**- Dijo calmado Craig.

- **¡Y tu aléjate de mi!-** Grito Tweek dándole un suave puño a Craig pero este lo agarro del brazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ** ¡Cálmate!**- grito Craig perdiendo su paciencia que se rumoreaba que era inquebrantable –** Si tanto me odiaras, hace mucho tiempo me matarías, ¿o crees que voy a creer que es toda la fuerza que puedes usar?** – dijo alzando una ceja-** Siete años de boxeo, campeón indiscutible por siete años**- murmuro con una sonrisa haciendo que Tweek se sonrojara.

- ** Merde, perdí, y ni he empezado a jugar**- Murmuro el francés dejando al rubio y al azabache solos, ya tendría tiempo de tratar de conquistar al rubio-** au revoir**- dijo levantando su brazo en forma de despedida y exhalando el humo que tenia dentro

- **¿Ya podemos hablar?**- Pregunto Craig soltando a Tweek de su agarre cuando escucho el sonido de algo estrellándose.

Corrieron hacia dicho lugar, y se encontraron con Kyle lanzándole una cubeta de metal a Leo quien aun sostenía el Ushanka verde de Kyle.

- **¿Qué carajos?-** pregunto Craig.

- ** ¡L-leo!-** grito Tweek y fue corriendo abrazar a la chica.

* * *

**Tarararan ~~ Fin (?) ¿que paso? D: ¿Cuando Tweek dejara de chocar con medio mundo? XD ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? :3 Las amadoro x3**


	14. Debiste notarlo desde el principio

**Hola, ¿me extrañaron? han sido muchos meses desde que no actualize es que tenia algo asi como un borron mental (?) no podia escribir nada, y agh fue desagradable para mi pero aqui estoy de nuevo :3**

**Quiero agradecer a Dark Karumi- Mashiro por haber traido de vuelta mi inspiracion con rol, y haberme apoyado estos meses, te quiero mucho, eres la mejor 3**

**Capitulo 14: "No siempre las cosas son como creemos"**

Kyle estaba totalmente encabronado, el bastardo de Stan había preferido escaparse de clases y pasarla con su novia antes que a él.

Golpeo el casillero con todas sus fuerzas y luego su propia frente contra este.

_¿Qué mierda podía hacer?_, se sentía estúpido sin su Ushanka verde ¿Dónde demonios estaba Leo?

**"Apenas lo encuentre lo matare"**- pensó Kyle y para su suerte justo en ese momento Leo entraba en la antigua y abandonada clase de música-** ¡Hey Leo!**- grito tratando de llamar su atención pero como este lo ignoro y entro sin más a la clase Kyle corrió hacia ella.

Kyle entro a la clase que estaba completamente vacía y oscura, de pronto la puerta por donde había entrado se cierra y las luces se prenden. Leo había cerrado la puerta mirando a Kyle con una expresión muy parecida a la que lleva Tucker siempre.

**¿Buscas esto?**- Pregunto jugueteando con el Ushanka verde- **Tenemos que hablar**- Dijo y sosteniendo con fuerza el gorro.

Dámelo- Ordeno cabreado**- No hay nada de qué hablar**- Dijo y trato de quitar el Ushanka a Leo por la fuerza pero este lo esquivo y se alejo mas del pelirrojo - **¡MALDICION SOLO DAMELO!**- Grito no estaba con ganas de andar jugando.

**Kyle es un lindo nombre**- Murmuro mirando fijamente el Ushanka-** también tiene una muy inusual voz de niña a pesar que en teoría hace mucho tiempo tu voz debió haber cambiado ¿no?**- Dijo y camino un par de pasos hacia Kyle haciendo que este retroceda otro par de pasos.

**¿Qué dices? ¡Solo hablas tonterías!**- grito y al escuchar su propia y aniñada voz por el eco del salón tapo su boca con ambas manos.

**Eres muy celoso por Stan Marsh ¿no?**- Pregunto levantando una ceja. Leo estaba muy pero muy rara y Kyle ya no tenía ni un poquito de paciencia-** Y la razón es porque tú eres**- Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase Kyle le había lanzado lo más cercano que tenia.

Una cubeta de metal; la cubeta había caído directamente por la cabeza de Leo.

**¿Qué carajos?**- Dijo Craig.

**¡L-leo** – grito Tweek y fue directamente a abrazar a la chica.

Kyle al ver que de inmediato Craig y Tweek habían acudido a ayudar a Leo quien sostenía su rostro con ambas manos mirando el suelo donde se podía apreciar pequeñas gotas de sangre. Kyle retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo del salón completamente asustado.

**GAH ¿T-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?**- pregunto Tweek tratando de levantar a Leo del suelo.

**¿Qué hiciste para que te lastime de esa forma?**- Pregunto sorprendido Craig.

Leo no contesto.

**Kyle, que bueno que estas aquí quería preguntarte si**- Dijo un castaño a lado de un afroamericano pero Kyle lo ignoro y siguió corriendo-** Me ignoro**- Dijo Clyde y comenzó a llorar mientras Token lo consolaba.

Mientras tanto dos morenos discutían…

**¿Cuál es el JODIDO problema?-** pregunto Wendy haciéndole frente a Stan-** ¿ME AMAS ENCERIO?**- Su tono de voz era cada vez mas alto.

**Últimamente pareces una loca-** Dijo Stan sujetando los hombros de la chica-** Yo no sé**- Trato de hablar pero esta lo empujo.

**¡SOY MEJOR QUE KYLE!**- Grito cabreada- **No mientas Stan, se nota a lenguas que andas chupándole el culo al judío-** Dijo cruzando los brazos.

**Wendy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?**- Pregunto Stan ofendido-** Kyle es mi SUPER mejor amigo**- Dijo apretando los puños

**Dios mio** – Suspiro Wendy y apretó el puente de su nariz como solia hacerlo Stan-** ¿No te das cuenta de que Kyle es**…

**¡Kyle!-** grito Stan al ver al pelirrojo correr a toda prisa fuera del colegio. Stan siguió a Kyle sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a Wendy sola.

**Nadie jode con Wendy Testaburger**- Murmuro apretando los dientes.

Kyle corría a todo lo que le daba las piernas, no podía ver bien por las lagrimas; Llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y que no lo pillara su madre.

**¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!**- Grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación-** ¡Soy yo Stan! ¡Abre la puerta maldita sea!**- grito golpeando más fuerte.

**¿Cómo me alcanzaste?**- Pregunto Kyle hundiendo su rostro en su almohada.

**No corres tan rápido como piensas**- Dijo entre risas- **Mas bien corres como una abuelita**- Dijo y rio más fuerte tratando de animar a su súper mejor amigo.

**¡Cállate!**- grito Kyle y lanzo su almohada contra la puerta.

**Vamos amigo, déjame pasar**- Trato de persuadir Stan- **¿Qué paso?**- Pregunto y recostó su cara contra la puerta.

Kyle abrió la puerta y Stan cayó sobre este en una posición algo comprometedora.

**Y-yo** – dijo sonrojándose-** ¡Quítate Stan!**- Dijo Kyle empujando con sus manos pero parecía inútil ya que Stan no parecía reaccionar.

**Kyle**- suspiro y apretó su rodilla contra el miembro de este pero donde tendría que haber un bulto o algo así, no había nada-** Hueles raro**- Dijo y apretó mas su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Kyle- **Huele un poco como a Wendy cuando**- Kyle empujo a Stan con todas sus fuerzas antes que pudiera completar lo que estaba diciendo y cerró la puerta dejando a Stan fuera de su habitación.

**¡V-Voy a cambiarme de r-ropa!**- grito el pelirrojo rojo de vergüenza-** Mierda, mierda, mierda**- murmuro quitándose el pantalón y la ropa interior.

**¿Qué paso?**- Pregunto Stan confundido cuando se dio cuenta que su rodilla tenía una leve mancha de sangre- **¡Dios mío!-** grito asustado- **¿Estás bien? ¡E-estas sangrando!**- grito asustado y abrió la puerta de Kyle que no estaba cerrada.

**¡¿Quién te dijo que entraras?!**- grito Kyle que estaba a punto de quitarse la remera, ya tenía puesto unos jean limpios.

**Es todo :3 muy pronto habra un nuevo capitulo :'D espero que me sigan leyendo y claro espero que les siga gustando.**

**LAS AMADORO X3 Se despide (?) Sweek ~~**


	15. Kyle es

**Hola a todos *3* **

**He aqui la continuacion, se que todo esta WTF pero asi es el amor (?) espero que les guste... ah porcierto tengo 69 reviews XDDDDDDDDD**

***Opening***

**Capitulo 15: Kyle es...**

- ** Ah perdón** – Dijo Stan rascándose la cabeza nervioso-** Wow que rápido te vistes**- Dijo y se sento en la cama de Kyle.

- ** Es porque ya presentía que entrarías a mi habitación ¡Imbécil!**- dijo de mal humor Kyle.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Stan miro nuevamente su rodilla manchada de sangre. Vaya que reaccionaba lento.

- ** ¡JESUCRISTO!**- Grito y se tapo su boca al notar que sonó un poco como Tweek.

- ** ¿Ahora qué te sucede?**- pregunto Kyle buscando un libro que leer.

Stan sujeto a Kyle del hombro y lo empujo contra una pared Kyle cerró los ojos como reacción pero al sentir las masculinas manos de Stan levantando su remera lo empujo con fuerza para que se aleje de él.

- ** ¡¿Q-QUE TRATAS DE HACER?!**- Grito Kyle sonrojado.

- **¿Me ocultas algo?-** Pregunto acercándose nuevamente a Kyle.

- ** ¿P-porque te ocultaría algo?** **¡Eres mi súper mejor amigo!**- Dijo Kyle alejándose de Stan unos pasos.

- ** Wendy me ha dicho que soy un idiota por no notar que tu**- Dijo pero la puerta de la habitación de Kyle se abrió sorpresivamente dejando entrar a la madre de Kyle con un humor no muy bueno.

- ** ¡Stan ve a tu casa! ¡No quiero que vuelvas! ¡ Y TU Kyle ¿has tomado la medicina?!-** Grito la mujer a pasos fuertes y agarro a Kyle de su muñeca de una forma no muy delicada - **¡¿Qué MIRAS?! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE RETIRES!**- Grito molesta la mujer. Stan se quedo de piedra nunca supo cómo lidiar con la mama de Kyle.

- ** ¡MAMA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TOMARE ESA PORQUERIA!**- Grito ya no era el mismo niño de ocho años que le tenía miedo, bueno en realidad aun le tenía bastante miedo.

- ** ¡ME AVERGUENZAS**!- Grito llorando y de su bolsillo saco una tableta de pastillas, quito una y obligo a Kyle a tragársela. Kyle en respuesta escupió la pastilla de su boca, se sentía tan avergonzado de que Stan lo viera pero cuando alzo la vista a buscar a su súper mejor amigo.

- ** Ya no está**-Murmuro en voz bajita y recogió la pastilla y fingió tomársela-** Listo ¿Contenta? ¡PERO YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY GAY! Y aunque lo fuera ¿Medicarme? ¡ESTAS LOCA!**- Grito Kyle frustrado.

- ** ¡NO ME LEVANTE LA VOZ JOVENSITO! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!**- Grito su madre y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Stan estaba corriendo por su vida, se sentía tan estúpido por una vez en su vida admitía ser el idiota más grande el mundo y quizás lo era.

- ** ¡Kenny tengo que hablar con Kenny!**- Pensó ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien con sabiduría (?)

Stan corrió hacia la casa de Kenny pero al llegar ahí no lo encontró así se quedo sentado en el suelo pensando que hacer.

- ** Hey amigo ¿Qué estás haciendo?**- Stan alzo la cabeza y se encontró con Leo que lo observaba mientras tomaba un helado.

- ** ¡Leo!-** Dijo contento de hallar a alguien. Si no podía desahogarse con su pervertido amigo lo haría con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

- ** Wooh, eres un cobarde**- Dijo sin más al escuchar su historia-** Kyle es muy fuerte aun me duele el golpe de la cubata, me pregunto cómo se verá su mama**- Murmuro Leo pensando.

- ** No te la imagines**- Mascullo Stan recordando el escándalo de la madre de Kyle-** Me pregunto para qué tomaría esa pastilla**- Se pregunto Stan en voz alta.

- ** Su pene no se levanta ni con el mejor porno**- Contesto directa como siempre Leo.

- ** ¿Eh?**- El sonido que hizo están fue similar a un croar ya que al emitirlo se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

- ** Lo oí de Kenny**- Contesto Leo acabándose con su helado.

- ** ¿Qué te conto?**- Pregunto Stan preocupado por su súper mejor amigo.

- ** Lo del pene**- Contesto Leo relamiendo el palito del helado.

- ** Eso ya lo sé**-Dijo apretando el puente de la nariz-** ¿Qué más te dijo?**- pregunto.

- ** Ah, pues que tu papa se preocupaba la curiosa amistad que tienen ustedes dos, y hablo con los padres de Kyle y ellos pusieron revistas y cosas porno en la habitación de Kyle pero esta simplemente las desecho**- Contesto y miro su reloj.

- ** Mi padre**- Mascullo Stan- **¡SOLO SOMOS SUPER MEJORES AMIGOS!**-Grito Stan enojado y golpeo el suelo lastimándose.

- ** Eres un idiota ¿Finges o lo eres enserio?**- Pregunto Leo estando algo frustrada-** Escucha !KYLE ES!-** Trato de decir pero paso un camión enfrente de ellos tapando el sonido de su voz.

- ** ¿Kyle es?**- pregunto Stan confundido.

Leo respiro hondo, maldita sea estaba cansada ¡Era el rey de los idiotas!, estiro a Stan de su brazo pero cuando estaba por decirle la verdad siente como algo la golpea la cabeza con gran fuerza y los labios de Leo se unen con los de Stan.

- **GAH ¡Y-Ya n-no p-podía e-esperar ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿Q-Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**- Grito Tweek alejando a Leo de Stan mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a Marsh quien parecía aun confundido por el repentino beso.

- ** Oh**- Murmuro Craig haciendo caso omiso al situación lo único que le molestaba era que Tweek estaba abrazando a Leo como de costumbre.

- ** Y-yo no sabía que estabas enamorado digo enamorada d-de mi-** dijo Stan totalmente sorprendido-** Con razón Wendy estaba tan molesta estos días**- Murmuro Stan-** Leo lo siento yo, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, yo aun te veo como un hombre ya sabes ¿la chica travesti?**- Dijo. Leo lo fulminaba con la mirada_ ¿habia alguien más idiota que Marsh?_

- **¡GAH! ¡N-NO LO G-GOLPES!-** Grito Tweek sujetando con fuerza a Leo quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas tratar de por lo menos hacer un rasguño a Stan.

- ** Kyle es gay por ti**- Dijo como si nada Craig. Leo lo miro sorprendida_ ¡Al fin alguien lo había dicho!_- **Ahora terminen el escándalo, Tweek ¿Puedes soltar a Leo?**- Pregunto Craig. No podía soportar que Tweek abrazara a alguien que no era el.

_**OMG Al fin lo saben ;A; Kyle es gay por STAN! el mayor secreto de todo el mundo ha sido revelado (?) AH RE **_

_**¿Se dan cuenta que los chicos de SP se pasan corriendo en este fic? Creo que no debi llamar a este fic "Los tiempos que no recuerdas" si no mas bien "Los chicos que corren y el chico que era una chica" (?) Okey no XDD**_

_**Ha doy mi bienvenida atrasada a Luis Carlos (?) deberian leer su fic :3 "Las cronicas de Mysteriom" es un fic muy bueno 030 **_

_**Sweek se entera que hay hombres en fanfiction XDDD siempre me parecio algo mas de fangirl (?) pero su fic es muy bueno se los recomiendo :'D**_

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic LAS AMADORO X3 Nos leemos pronto :'D Espero ;A;**


	16. La confesion del Bunnny

**Hola x3 Actualizo super rapido porque mañana se entrega mis notas D: y estoy segura que tengo un 1 en historia lo que no se es si me castigan o no, asi que les dejo el episodio adelantado C:**

**Capitulo 16: Confesión del Bunny  
**

Ya era lunes por la mañana (Que por si no lo saben el capitulo anterior fue domingo XDDD) el maestro estaba dando sus aburridas clases de historia y como siempre nadie lo escuchaba.

- ** Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar**- Murmuraba Leo mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios –** mi primer beso**- lloriqueo y apretó los dientes-** Cálmate Leo**- Murmuro- **Es solo un chico estúpido** **que no sabe que su estúpido amigo tiene estúpidas alucinaciones gay con y para colmo ¡el también las tiene!**- murmuro haciendo gritando interiormente-** Me cago en dios**- Dijo para ultimo.

- **¿! Puede Leo dejar de murmurar y prestar atención a la clase?!**- Pregunto el maestro notablemente molesto.

- ** Perdón**- Contesto Leo al profesor.

- ** Chica travesti, chica travesti**- Musito Cartman burlón.

- ** N-no lo m-molestes E-eric** – Dijo un rubiecito mientras frotaba sus nudillos. Cartman chasqueo la lengua y se quedo callado en respuesta.

- ** GAH C-craig ngh L-leo no se ve m-muy b-bingh b-bien**- Murmuro Tweek a Craig quien se sentaba delante de él. El de chulo dio una leve mirada a Leo quien estaba golpeando su cabeza contra su mesa para luego empezar a frotar sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta como si tratara de limpiarse.

- **Oh**- murmuro Craig indiferente.

- ** ¡Maldición! VAYA A LA MALDITA DIRECCION!**- Grito el maestro y Craig se levanto en su asiento-** No tu Tucker**- Dijo entonces Cartman se levanto de su asiento molesto listo para protestar- **Ni tu Eric ¡Me refiero a Leo!**- grito y todos llevaron sus miradas a la chica que aun seguía golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio.

- ** Mierda**- Murmuro Leo y se levanto de su asiento y salió de la clase sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Camino por los pasillos cuando de pronto ve a Kyle corriendo hacia su dirección. Ambos chocan y caen al suelo.

- ** Te ves terrible**- Dijo Leo levantándose sin a ayuda.

- ** Y me siento peor**- Mascullo levantándose también por su cuenta**- ¿Qué haces por los pasillos? ¿No debería empezar las clases ya?**- pregunto muy atento como siempre el pelirrojo.

- ** Me echaron de la clase, voy a la dirección**- Contesto Leo cerrando más su chaqueta.

Kyle iba a dar un discurso pero Leo empujo a Kyle por los casilleros antes que pudiera decir algo.

- ** Sabes te ves lindo sin tu Ushanka-** Murmuro en el oído del pelirrojo. Kyle al notar que no llevaba como siempre su Ushanka verde se sonrojo por el comentario.

- ** ¿Q-que haces? ¿Eres Kenny disfrazado de Leo?**- Pregunto Kyle forcejeando.

- **Mentí por ti**- Murmuro Leo- **Y me él me beso-** Dijo casi lloriqueando.

- ** ¿T-T-TE BESO?**- Grito Kyle sorprendido.

- ** ¡E-en mi defensa fue un accidente!-** Dijo Leo soltando a Kyle pero al hacer esto Kyle fue quien sorpresivamente empujo a Leo a los casilleros y acorralo a Leo entre sus brazos.

- ** L-lo recuperare** – Murmuro y beso a Leo. Fue tosco y seco apenas un rose luego de esto salió corriendo gritando ¡Ese beso era mío!

- ** ¡NO PUEDES BESAR A UNA CHICA SIENDO UNA!**-Grito Leo a Kyle quien ya estaba lejos.

- ** ¿Siendo una?**- repitió una sombra de ojos rojos carmesí.

- ** ¿Damian?**- Murmuro Leo reconociendo la voz- **¿No deberías estar en clase con Pip?**- pregunto tratando de ignorar el comentario de Damián y rogando interiormente porque este olvide lo que había dicho.

- ** Siempre pensé que Kyle era un rarito pero ahora todo tiene sentido**- Dijo Damian saliendo de las sombras dejando ver todo su pálido rostro.

- ** Tú también eres un raro al menos que Pip también sea una chica**- Contesto Leo tratando de hacerle frente al anticristo.

Damián solo lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió su camino. Leo sin más preámbulos fue a la dirección para escuchar un discurso de cómo no es bueno molestar en clases y como no es bueno pasear en los pasillos.

- ** ¿Y Kenny?**- Pregunto Leo. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería claro menos Butters, Kenny, Damian,Pip y Christofer.

- ** GAH N-no lo ngh he visto**- Contesto Tweek tomando su café.

- ** Quizás está con Kenny**- Contesto Craig sorbiendo una caja de jugo de manzana y tratando de hacer que Tweek le ponga leche a su café.

- **¡EL NO ES ASI!**- Grito Cartman al escuchar el comentario de Craig.

- ** OH**- Dijo Craig indiferente luego hizo una seña obscena a todos incluyendo a Tweek.

- ** GAH-** Fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Tweek cuando Craig le hizo la seña obscena.

- ** Lo siento**- Dijo Craig- **Costumbre, lo siento**- Dijo y mientras Tweek no se dio cuenta ya había puesto la mitad del cartón de leche en la taza de café de Tweek.

- **GAH ¡P-PENDEJO**!- Dijo molesto Tweek pero en el fondo sabia que Craig hacia eso mas por preocupación que por molestar.

De la nada Kenny llego con Butters, al ver esto Cartman frunció el seño y se levanto ofendido de la mesa.

- ** NO TE PONGAS CELOSO ¡CULO GORDO!-** Grito Kyle animado como siempre. O por lo menos fingía que lo estaba.

- ** ¡CALLATE JUDIO DE MIERDA!**- Grito Cartman y ambos empezaron a ofenderse.

- ** Oye Clyde, ¿Sabes si Leo durmió bien anoche? Ya sabes la rechace ayer, seguro no durmió nada**- Dijo Stan en voz bajita en el fondo se sentia un poco orgulloso ¿como no estar feliz cuando alguien te besa? El era el mas popular pero las chicas no lo seguian muy a menudos y menos cuando estaba con Kyle o Wendy ¿Porque seria?

- ** ¡NO SEAS PENDEJO!-** Grito Leo al escucharlo-** ¡NO ME GUSTO DE TI!**- Grito y pateo la mesa y se fue. La situación la ponía de los pelos de puntas.

- ** Rayos**- Dijo Token tomando su jugo- Tiene el humor de Kyle- Musito entre risas.

Kenny suspiro y persiguió a Leo.

- **Corro un maraton por ella, todos los malditos dias** - Mascullo Kenny persiguiendo a Leo quien corría hacia el baño de niñas por suerte antes que ella logre entrar Kenny la estira del brazo llevándosela al patio trasero.

- **¿Cual es el problema ahora?**- Pregunta Kenny recostándose por la pared.

- **Dime el tuyo primero**- Contesto Leo sentándose en el suelo y haciendo circulitos en la arena.

- **Butters es demasiado lindo**- Dijo Leo podía jurar que los ojos de Kenny brillaron cuando dijo "Butters"- **¿Porque le tiene que gustar Cartman?**- Pregunto alzando la mirada al cielo- **Lo quiero para mi, lo quiero dentro de mi !NO! mejor quiero estar dentro suyo, ah pero si el le gusta mas dar que recibir, yo creo que tiene cara de recibir, le daria tantas cosas con esa cara, ¿tu crees que le gustara el SM?**- Kenny estaba por babear imaginandose a Butters en distintas posiciones.

- **¿Lo quieres de verdad? Oh quizas solo estas caliente por el**- Dijo Leo ignorando lo pevertido que se veia Kenny en ese momento sin contar la sarta de cosas que decia.

- **!LO AMO!**- Dijo muy seguro de si mismo-** Primero pense que era muy adorable ¿pero aww lo has visto? es taaan bueno con todo el mundo, y nose como pero creo que encerio lo amo**- Dijo ¿ese era Kenny? porque ya no sonaba como el Kenny que Leo conocia.

-** Pero esta con Cartman**- Murmuro Leo reventando la burbuja de Kenny.

-** Tienes que ayudarme-** Dijo Kenny sujetando ambos hombros de Leo- T**engo un plan ¿Me ayudaras verdad?**- Pregunto Kenny haciendo ojos de perrito.

-** Mientras no tengo que besar a nadie-** Contesto Leo tratando de evadir los ojos de perrito de Kenny.

**OMG ¿Cual sera el plan? lo descubriremos si no me castigan XDDD**

**AH les invito a leer mi nuevo fanfic "Tweek en el pais de las maravillas" es un Creek x3**

**LAS AMADORO por leerme x3 espero que les haya gustado mi fic x3**


	17. Te amo no es lo mismo que Te amo

**Antes que nada, he leido mi propio fic !POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA! y me he dado cuenta de dos cosas (?) hay un capitulo que en vez de McCormick escribi McCartney me rei tanto por esto y en el capitulo 16 se supone que Kenny no estaba pero de la nada aparece en la mesa y fue WTF, tratare de no cometer mas errores como esos que me gustaria decir que fue a posta (?) **

**Capitulo 17: Te amo no es lo mismo que "Te amo"**

El timbre que anunciaba que el receso termino habia sonado. Los pasillos rapidamente se quedaron vacios Kenny y Leo aun no entraban clases y Craig junto a Tweek tampoco habian entrado a sus clases correspondientes.

- **Aun tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas?**- Dijo Craig tomando a Tweek del brazo y llevándoselo al baño de hombres que para su suerte estaba completamente vació.

-** GAH C-Craig**- Dijo Tweek nervioso. Craig cerro la puerta del baño y se acerco a Tweek quien retrocedía lentamente hasta que choco con la pared.

- **Se que es algo que no se dice así como así-** Dijo y tomo el mentón del rubio haciendo que levante la mirada-** Se que habrá mucha gente que nos juzgara**- Dijo clavando su intensa mirada en la de Tweek**- Puedes ir a decírselo a todos, puedes juzgarme, puedes incluso odiarme pero esto** - Dijo tomando dulcemente la mano de Tweek y poniéndola en su pecho- **Lo que siento es real, te amo Tweek** - Dijo en casi un murmullo pero con sus ojos demostrando honestidad.

Tweek aun no podía creer lo que decía Craig, podía sentir los latidos de chico del chulo, no sabia si el ruido que oía era de su propio corazón o del corazón de Tucker pero estaba seguro muy seguro que lo que decía Craig era puro y honesto_ ¿Porque habría mentirle? ¿Porque Craig arriesgaría su reputación por una mala broma?_ Ademas ya se habían besado en la casa de Marsh, ahora que Tweek pensaba Craig siempre parecía ser un poco celoso y a el tampoco le agradaba la idea de Craig besando a Stan. En un movimiento acerco sus labios con los de Craig y lo beso.

**- Yo también te amo**- Dijo Tweek separándose unos instantes jadeante pero Craig unio nuevamente sus labios con los del rubio paranoico insatisfecho completamente-** ngh C-craig**- el beso se hacia mas profundo tenían sus lenguas enrolladas un ligero hilo de saliva resbala por la mejilla de Tweek.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Craig abrazo a Tweek se sentía tan feliz pero aun no iria mas lejos que un beso, no deseaba quitarle su primera vez a Tweek en los baños así sin mas, sin protección sin nada.

Ambos salieron del baño primero Tweek y mas tarde Craig para que no pareciera sospechoso. Tweek entro a clases por supuesto recibió un pequeño regaño y Craig como no era la primera vez (ni lo seria) fue enviado junto al consejero como de costumbre.

**- ¿El plan es?-** Pregunto Leo, sentada en el suelo del patio trasero mientras Kenny estaba aun recostado por la pared.

**- Primero que nada tengo que acercarme a Butters- Dijo Kenny rescando su cabeza. Leo empezo a pensar que tal vez Kenny no tenia pensado realmente ningun plantan.**

**- Aja, ¿luego?- **Pregunto escuchando atenta mientras dibujaba en la arena.

**- Unir a Cartman con Wendy-** Dijo recordando la interesante chispa que tenían ellos dos.

**- ¿Estas loco? ellos dos simplemente no se mezcla, ademas Wendy me da miedo- **Dijo Leo levantándose de su lugar y poniéndole cara a Kenny.

**- Tu eres tan o mas virgen que Butters ¿que sabrás?- **Pregunto Kenny levantando la cabeza y mirando Leo desde lo alto.

**- No soy tan virgen- **Contesto Leo recordando sus dos ultimos beso.

**- El beso con Stan no cuenta- **Dijo** - Ah por cierto ¿sabes que como lo besaste besaste a Wendy y Craig también?-** Dijo burlon el rubio pervertido.

**- Quiere decir que cuando Butters te bese estará besando aun sin fin de personas- **Contrarresto Leo. Ambos empezaron a gruñirse como perros.

**- No porque empezare desde cero- **Dijo Kenny algo ruborizado.

**- ¿Eh?- **Leo no entendió realmente lo que Kenny quiso decir pero verlo rojito le dio algo de ternura.

**- No estoy jugando, lo digo enserio realmente lo amo-** Dijo recostándose nuevamente por la pared.

**- Vaya broh, amor es una palabra fuerte-**Dijo impresionado.

Stan estaba en la clase de historia pero no podía pensar realmente las cosas _"El es gay por ti"_ recordó las palabras de Craig su super mejor amigo _¿realmente era gay por el?_ el siempre lo amo pero ¿amar? recordaba haberle dicho miles de veces cosas como "te amo" y abrazarlo pero nunca lo había pensando en otro sentido, lo amaba si, pero como su super mejor amigo ¿ podría amarlo como pareja también? Rasco su cabeza nervioso, y apreto el puente de su nariz como criticándose a si mismo por haber pensado tantas veces la palabra_ "te amo"_

Cerro sus ojos y sin saber porque le vino la imagen de Kyle usando vestido, esa vez si que se veía muy_ ¿ hermoso?_ si se veía realmente bien, ahora que recordaba el beso con Craig se había sentido muy bien pero quizás ya no pueda volver a probar.

-** Quizás en estos momentos se lo esta violand**o- Murmuro para si mismo- Si tan solo Kyle fuera una chica, todo seria mas fácil !espera! ¿lo seria? eso significaba que amaba mas a Kyle que a Wendy sin importar que Kyle fuera hombre o mujer o los dos a la vez.

**CHARARAN ~~ Aun no se si me castigaran :3 espero que no ;A; pero actualizo antes de que lo hagan XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo x3 ¿Stan resolvera sus dudosos sentimientos? ¿Kenny conquistara a Butters? ¿Realmente hay quimica entre Cartman y Wendy? ¿El creek proclamara su amor? No olviden !No a la homofobia! y no se porque cuando escribo Homofobia el corrector lo corrige a "fotofobia" JAJSJ Chau ~~ las amadoro ~~ **


	18. ¿Candy dulce?

**Hola x3 actualizando ~~ nota para quien le importe XD no me castigaron x33 wii **

**Capitulo 18: **** ¿Candy dulce?**

**- Oh Butters esto es una mierda**- Dijo Cartman cansado de oir al profesor hablar.

- **!S-salchichas! a l-la s-salida p-podríamos i-ir a comer t-tacos o a-algo**- Dijo Butters despacito para que el profesor no lo oiga.

**- Genial**- Murmuro Cartman haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-** S-seria como u-una c-cita ¿n-no?**- Dijo sonrojándose por lo dicho. Temió por un segundo que Cartman le gritara marica y cancelara todo pero Cartman lo miro sorprendido y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-** Claro-** Dijo y fingió que prestaba atención al profesor. En ese momento Wendy paso enfrente del salón y comenzó hablar sobre quien sabe que cosa, Cartman recostó su rostro por su mano derecha y la miro atento, debía admitir que Wendy era muy bonita, y era estaba completamente a su nivel - **Vaya**- Murmuro Cartman suspirando.

Butters noto la intensa mirada de Cartman hacia Wendy incluso ella lo habia notado y le había guiñado el ojo; Dejando a Butters algo celoso.

-** La clase termino por hoy, vayan a la siguiente asignatura-** Dijo el profesor borrando el pizzaron. Algunos alumnos salieron corriendo mientras que otros se quejaban porque no pudieron copiar todo lo que había en el pizarron

-** Vamos Butters-** Dijo Cartman guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-** V-vete t-tu s-solo Eric**- Butters aun estaba algo molesto-** T-tengo que b-buscar a alguien**- Butters ya habia guardado todas sus cosas, salio corriendo del aula mientras Cartman se apresuraba en alcanzarlo. No lo logro.

**- !Carajo!**- grito tirando todas sus cosas al suelo enojado. Obviamente luego tuvo que recogerlas.

Entonces se le ocurrio, !La culpa era de Kenny! ¿Porque? !Por el simple hecho de que Kenny le traia ganas a Butters! pareciera que era una estupidez, Butters solo lo habia dejado un rato solo, pero Butters !NUNCA! Lo dejaba solo, y ademas podia ver perfectamente que el pequeño rubio estaba con el seño fruncido.

Corrio por los pasillos, le importaba un carajo si faltaba a clase de historia si no estaba Butters no seria lo mismo. Cuando choco con algo, y cayo encima, con su manos quizo levantarse pero no sintio el duro suelo, sintio algo mas suave.

- **Auch**- Dijo con los ojos cerrados- **!COÑO MIRA POR DONDE VAS!**- Grito abriendo los ojos pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era y peor aun donde estaba tocando se levanto de una.

-** !TU ERES EL QUE NO MIRO DONDE CAMINABA! !Ademas! No se corre por los pasillos**- Dijo la morena de muy mal humor.

- **!Callate puta!**- grito Cartman enojado- **Estoy apurado ¿me dejas pasar perra?**- Pregunto haciendo su odiosa voz de niño mimado.

-** Eres un imbesil Eric**- Dijo Wendy y luego le dio una patada en las bolas (literalmente) haciendo que el gordo caiga en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor-** Eso es por tocar mis pechos**- Dijo y siguió caminando.

-** Perra**- Dijo en un alarido de dolor.

Butters al ver que Cartman no lo persiguió dejo de correr y camino normalmente por los pasillos, algunos maestros se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño Stoch saltar a clases pero este se excuso de que solo estaba haciendo un favor a un maestro de ir a traerle un vaso con agua y por eso estaba en el pasillo.

-** ¿Que haces aquí?**- Pregunto Craig al ver a Butters pasar por la dirección.

-** B-busco a K-kyle**- Contesto nervioso el pequeño rubio.

-** Oh**- A Craig realmente no le interesaba lo que este o no este haciendo Butters asi que no lo interrogo ni nada.

- **¿S-sabes d-d-donde esta?**- Pregunto ya había ido a buscarlo en su grado pero no estaba ahi.

- **En el gimnasio tiene practica de Basketball**- Contesto Craig haciéndole su seña a Butters.

-** G-gracias**- Dijo sintiéndose incomodo por la seña de Craig.

-** Lo que sea**- Contesto el chico del chulo.

Se podía escuchar el rechinido de los zapatos por el suelo, el colegio no había ganado hace un tiempo por lo cual el entrenador hacia que sus jugadores faltaran a clases justificados para poder entrenar mas y mas horas ( aunque no quieran)

-** !VAMOS KYLE! !MUEVE TUS JUDÍAS PIERNAS! ¿PORQUE NO CORRES MAS RÁPIDO? !ERES UN LENTO JODER!**- Oh si, el entrenador era un perfecto rompe bolas, un loco cuyo unico objetivo era ganar a costa de todo-** Y TU CHRISTOFER ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿NAVIDAD? !ROBASELA! !QUITASELA! ¿ERES UNA NIÑA? !KYLE TE ROBARON EL BALON MUEVE MAS RAPIDO!**

-** Entrenador ¿puedo hablar con Kyle un rato?**-

**BAM BAM BAAAAAAM (?) ¿quien quiere hablar con kyle? ¿Le gusto mi Candy? ¿Cartman bajara de peso de tanto que lo haré correr? ¿El entrenador dejara de gritar? ¿dejare de hacer preguntas? AH RE **

**LAS AMADORO X3 espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**


	19. Hay días peores

**Capitulo 19: Hay días peores.**

El despertador incesante le martillaba la cabeza, sintió una molestia en el estomago- **"sangre"**- murmuro al ver la mancha de su cama, quito las sabanas y la cambio por unas nuevas luego se cambio su ropa- **"otra vez"**- murmuro la expresión de su rostro era de completo cansancio odiaba esa fecha del mes.

**- !Kyle! !El desayuno!**- grito su madre desde la cocina. Kyle bajo a malas ganas a pesar de que la noche anterior le habia rogado a su madre que la deje faltar el colegio solo esa vez porque le dolía demasiado el estomago pero su madre se nego rotundamente que tenga una ausencia en su perfecto historial académico así que la obligaba a tomar esas malditas pastillas contra el dolor !Odiaba las rechingadas pastillas! odiaba tomar pastillas, odiaba sentir la pastilla por su garganta.

-** Buen dia Kyle**- Dijo su hermano menor con una alegre sonrisa como siempre.

- **Mmm Dia-** Fue lo único que salio del cansado pelirrojo. Se sento a lado de su hermano y su madre le dio unos panqueques con fresas.

- **Te ves mortal-** Murmuro Ike metiendo una cuchara con leche y cereal en su boca.

- **Y me siento igual**- Murmuro Kyle cansado.

**- Vamos Kyle, son solo cinco días, deberías aguantar-** Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla- **Oh buenos dias amor**- Dijo la mujer al ver a su esposo sentarse en la mesa.

- **¿Periodo?**- Pregunto como si no fuera algo obvio- **Deberías dejarla faltar al colegio se ve fatal-** Dijo su padre - **Ah gracias querida**- Dijo cuando su esposa le puso en la mesa una buena taza de café.

- **No puede faltar, es inaceptable**- Dijo su madre.

- **Lo que sea, me voy**- Dijo Kyle y agarro su mochila y tomo del brazo a Ike para llevarselo consigo.

- **Adios cariño**- Dijo su madre despidiéndose de ambos hijos.

No subió al autobús no quería ver a Stan todavía, Ike no se quejo de caminar no es como si el colegio estuviera muy lejos. En south park todo estaba cómodamente ni muy lejos ni muy cerca.

Cuando estaba por entrar al colegio escucho el sonido del timbre tocar- **"Mierda"**- dijo salio corriendo para poder entrar a clases pero choco con Leo cayendo al suelo.

**- Te ves terrible**- Dijo

- Y me siento peor- ¿No había dicho ya eso el dia de hoy?- ** ¿Qué haces por los pasillos? ¿No debería empezar las clases ya?- **Pregunto el pelirrojo algo rabiado. Se levanto del suelo sin ayuda miro sus manos y se dio cuenta que había olvidado usar guantes por lo cual estaban rojas y raspadas.

- **Me echaron de la clase, voy a la dirección- **Contesto Leo y luego lo empujo por los casilleros acorralándolo.

**- !¿Que mierda haces?!**- grito enojado Kyle ¿acaso era Kenny disfrazado?

**- El me beso**- Oh no! ¿Stan beso a Leo? !Ya se había enterado que había besado a Craig! Tweek se lo había contado, y ahora ¿Leo? Agh, no estaba en el mejor humor para escuchar o pensar o ver O LO QUE SEA **!estaba muy enojado!**- Lo recuperare- Dijo haciendo oídos sordos de lo que sea que habia dicho Leo.

Y beso a Leo, al notar lo que estaba haciendo le dio asco la situación y salio corriendo.

- **!No puedes besar a una chica siendo una!**- grito Leo haciendo que Kyle se sonroje.

Corrió por los pasillos !Al diablo su asistencia! no es como si fuera la primera vez que se saltaba clases se escondio en el baño. Al escuchar el timbre del receso camino por los pasillos como si nada, cansado de todo.

- **¿Y Butters?-** Pregunto Leo. ¿Porque demonios se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos?

- **Quizás esta con Kenny-** Contesto Craig.

**- !EL NO ES ASÍ!**- Grito Cartman. Kyle suspiro cansado vio como Craig le habia hecho su seña obsena a Tweek eso le habia hecho algo de gracia.

- **No seas celoso !CULO GORDO!**- A la mierda si no estaba animado por lo menos fingiría que si.

- !**CALLATE JUDIO DE MIERDA!-** No lo admitiría jamas pero aveces pelearse con Cartman era una forma de animarse a si mismo.

- **Oye Clyde, ¿Sabes si Leo durmió bien anoche? Ya sabes la rechace ayer, seguro no durmió nada**- Dijo Stan, mierda Kyle no habia notado que Stan estaba en la misma mesa, ahora que pensaba Stan no le había hablado hoy, no lo había saludado, no le había dicho NADA DE NADA pero aun asi se atrevia a decir un comentario como ese hacia a Kyle enojar.

- **!NO ME GUSTO DE TI!**- Grito Leo y se fue corriendo

**- Tiene el humor de Kyle**- Musito entre risas Token.

-** ¿Que humor?**- Dijo Kyle levantando una ceja.

- **No nada**- Dijo Token tratando de excusarse.

- **Vamos, dilo**- Kyle estaba totalmente de mal humor- se levanto de la mesa fastidiado- **Me voy**- Dijo esperando ver alguna reacción de Stan pero este ni se inmuto asi que pateo la mesa y siguio caminando.

-** ¿No iras por el?**- Pregunto Clyde comiendo sus amadisimos tacos.

-** ¿Eh? no-** Contesto Stan como si nada.

Clyde y Token se miraron extrañados por la reacción de Stan ¿se abrían peleado?

Nuevamente el receso termino, entro a clases de historia no había nadie aun, poco a poco los alumnos llegaron. Stan entro a clases pero sus miradas no se cruzaron ni por un segundo.

De la nada entro su entrenador de Basketball- Mierda- murmuro el pelirrojo ya sabia porque había venido.

- **Kyle Brofloski**- Dijo el profesor en voz alta- **Puede retirarse, tienes practica**- Kyle se levanto de su pupitre sin antes mirar de reojo al pelinegro quien golpeaba su cabeza contra el pupitre al parecer estaba pensando muy duro ¿en que estaría pensando?

- **!Salut!**- Saludo un castaño de pantalones al estilo militar. El castaño le paso la mano y Kyle pudo apreciar que usaba guantes de cuero sin dedos- **Mon nom est Christopher**- Dijo el pelirrojo no reacciono si no hasta que el maestro había gritado !Apurence!

_¿Como era? ¿Como era? !Mierda!_ había olvidado lo poco que sabia de francés, su mente se nublo y solo se quedo mirando los oscuros ojos del castaño quien lo miraba confundido.

- **¿Vous parlez français?**- Pregunto el castaño.

- **Soy judio**- Contesto el pelirrojo, se cacheteo mentalmente por lo dicho- **Ah, emm, no, no hablo frances**- Contesto esperando que el castaño entienda.

- **Merde**- Contesto el castaño y luego se hecho a reir a carcajadas tanto que tuvo que apretar su estomago porque ya empezaba a dolerle- **Joli**- Susurro sonriendo al pelirrojo.

- **No, me llamo Kyle**- El castaño nuevamente empezo a reir, le hacia tanta gracia el pelirrojo.

- **Un gusto, Kyle**- Dijo el castaño y Kyle fruncio el seño.

-** !Pense que solo hablabas frances!**- Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

**- ¿Quien te dijo? También hablo español**- Contesto el castaño riendo.

- **!VAMOS! ya estamos todos-** Dijo el entrenador trayendo a los jugadores que faltaban.

Se fueron en grupo al la cancha de basketball, el entrenador les hizo trotar primero para calentar, luego hacer unos estiramientos. Gritaba por la mas mínima pitando y pitando su maldito silbato.

**- !CORRE MAS RAPIDO KYLE!**- grito habian empezó a jugar un poco por practica. Kyle y Christopher eran de equipos contrarios.

- **!CHRISTOPHER ¿QUE ESPERAS? ROBALE EL BALÓN A KYLE, !QUITASELO!**- grito mas fuerte - Kyle, !KYLE! Grito el entrenador Kyle quito por un momento la vista del balon para ver porque lo llamaban y sucedio. El balon se estrello por su cabeza cayo al suelo refunfuñando.

-** AL CARAJO TODO, AL CARAJO, VÁYANSE A LA PUTA, AL MIERDA !OJALA SE QUEME EL REPUTO COLEGIO!-** Grito y luego empezo a respirar hondo tratando de auto calmarse.

- **Marsh quiere hablar contigo**- Dijo en voz bajita el entrenador impresionado de su alumno que podía jurar que nunca había oido protestar por nada- **!Brofloski! a la dirección**- grito.

-** ¿Que carajos?-** Pregunto Stan impresionado. Kyle se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la direccion resignado.

- **¿QUE MIRAN? !SIGAN JUGANDO!**- Grito el entrenador tocando nuevamente su silbato.

- **Joli-** Murmuro el castaño y le paso al balón a su compañero.

A unos pasos de distancia Kyle pudo ver que Leo y Craig ya esperaban fuera del salon del consejero.

**- ¿Y ustedes?-** Pregunto Kyle sentandose a lado de Craig.

- **Lo de siempre**- Contesto Craig.

- **Lo mismo-** Dijo Leo - **¿Y tu?**- Pregunto interesado.

-** Gritar**- Contesto y suspiro resignado.

- **Craig Tucker ya puedes pasar ¿Okey?**- Craig se levanto y entro.

- **¿Te sientes bien?-** Pregunto Leo preocupado.

- **Yo**- trato de hablar- **Lo siento-** Dijo

- **¿Por lo del beso?**- Pregunto Leo agachandose tratando de mirar a Kyle a los ojos.

-** Por tratarte siempre mal-** Dijo y bajo mas la cabeza. Leo lo miro unos segundos y luego lo abrazo.

- **Taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo**- Dijo apretandolo.

- **!Para!**- Kyle trataba de librarse el abrazo de Leo.

- **Que tierno-** Dijo Craig abriendo la puerta.

- **Que ****rápido**- Dijo Kyle impresionado usualmente el consejero hablaba horas y horas.

- **Esta todo bien ¿Okey?-** Dijo Craig imitando la voz de Sr. Mackey

Los tres rieron juntos ante la imitacion de Craig.

-** Puedes pasar Leo ¿Okey? ¿eh? ¿porque se rien? Craig imitar es malo ¿Okey**- Dijo el consejero algo ofendido.

- **No lo imito ¿Okey?**- Volvio a imitar Craig.

- **Si, si lo haces no lo hagas ¿Okey?**- El Sr. Mackey estaba empezando a enojarse.

- **No, no lo hago, no deberias acusar, acusar es malo ¿Okey?- **A Craig simplemente le hacia gracia ver a su consejero ponerse nervioso.

- **!CRAIG TUCKER DEJE DE IMITAR Y VAYA A CLASES**- Grito enojado el señor garrison.

- **Okey**- dijo despacito Craig. Kyle rio ante eso.

**Para que sepan Joli en frances es lindo :0 oh eso me dijo el traductor (?) no acostumbro usar traductor no me fio pero no tengo otra forma de hacer hablar a Mole en frances !No se hablar frances! ;A; pero por otro lado asi aprendo hablar frances XD**

**Woh hize que Kyle explotara D_D ¿que hara Stan? :0 al fin acepto sus sentimientos? / ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Las amadoro gracias por leerme x3**

**Pregunta: ¿Que tiene que ver las jirafas con Chrisfopher y Gregory? **


	20. El inicio de la confrontación

Después de Craig fue Leo el que entro en la sala del consejero, salio prácticamente en unos minutos pero a Kyle no le atendieron después de haber salido Leo, fue varios minutos después, casi media hora.

- **Kyle Brofloski, puedes entrar-** Dijo el consejero y el pelirrojo obedeció de mala gana, arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando se sentó en su lugar correspondiente. El consejero se quito los lentes y miro a Broflovski varios minutos-** No puedo creer que un estudiante tan dedicado se este metiendo en problemas**- Kyle callo, solo lo miraba directo a los ojos sin rechistar nada**- Bajo estos conceptos tendré que tomar medidas desesperadas**- Kyle temió por lo que vaya a decir, sudo frió y apretó las manos haciéndolas puños- A partir del lunes todos se verán obligados a usar uniforme escolar obligatorio- El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe, abrió la boca para protestar pero no dijo nada, apretó los pu;os sintiendo ganas de golpear al primero que le dirigía la palabra, pero no lo hizo- **Puedes retirarte**- Kyle salio del salón corriendo, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, se encerró en el ultimo cubículo del baño de hombres.

Comenzó a llorar en los baños, no le podía pasar esto, no a el, no después de esconderlo tanto tiempo, si lo descubrieran seria molestado como _"Chica travestí 2" _pero no podía ponerse a llorar, no, sus ojos se hincharían y todo el mundo lo sabría no había nada mas humillante que un chico lloron, salio del cubículo del baño y se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo y toco un poco sus ojos, algo rojos pero dentro de unos minutos ya ni se notaria, miro su reloj tenia que asistir al castigo. Decidió ir al salón de castigo antes que le pongan mas inútiles horas ademas no podría ser de todo malo.

Camino por los pasillos, tenia las manos en sus bolsillos, a pesar de que debía estar en clases y de que acababa de hablar con el consejero no tenia ganas de entrar a clases, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, por fin todo estaba saliendo bien para el y Tweek siendo prácticamente novios solo tenían que jugar bien sus cartas y todo estaría resuelto después ya le valía madres lo que sintiera su Team o los demás ante su nueva relación.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar pensando en los suaves labios del rubio paranoico cuando choca contra alguien para el solo fue un golpe pero la otra persona había caído al suelo. Por mero instinto levanto su dedo medio para hacer su seña obscena.

- **!S-salchichas! L-lo siento**- Exclamo levantase solo ya que Craig no le había pasado la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- **Te encuentras bien?**- Pregunto por mera educación ya que el había sido el único en caer. Craig ni se inmuto.

-** Ah, no te vi**- Murmuro Tucker. Butters apenas llegaba a su hombro, no es que Butters sea muy bajito, bueno si lo era pero Craig era increíblemente alto y a pesar de eso su periodo de crecimiento aun no terminaba.

Se quedaron callados, no eran muy buenos amigos, apenas unos conocidos, simples compañeros de clases, para Craig aquel chico no era mas que un vidrio transparente, demasiado frágil y por lo tanto en su opinión una molestia.

- **T- te ves m-muy f-f-feliz**- Murmuro frotando sus nudillos de una forma nerviosa. Tenia la mirada sujeta al suelo, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y temblaba un poco quizás porque Craig era el tipo de persona que inspiraba temor o quizás simplemente Butters era demasiado tímido.

-** Lo estoy**- Contesto y levanto la mano y la poso sobre la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este pierda un poco el equilibrio, la movió un poco acariciando el suave cabello de Butters de forma brusca-** Tu estas demasiado nervioso-** Murmuro. El joven Stochs levanto la mirada aun con la mano de Craig sobre ella, abrió sus ojos de una forma exagerada Craig estaba sonriendo de una manera tierna, el, correspondió la sonrisa y así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que el pelinegro lo soltó y siguió caminando sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Le temblaron las rodillas y cayo al suelo, miro disimuladamente el aula de castigos, Kyle seguía mirando el pizarron con una expresión de completo aburrimiento, sintió nuevamente unas manos acariciar su cabello volteo violentamente pensando que de nuevo seria Craig pero esta vez era el casta;o, que respiraba incesante como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

- **Carajo Butters, no vuelvas a huir**- Dijo entre jadeos Cartman mientras se sostenía de sus rodillas. Levanto la cabeza un poco y a lo lejos vio a Kenny acercarse a pasos desinteresados.

- **Hey chicos, faltando a clases?**- Pregunto con un tono burlesco a lo lejos mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de los mencionados.

-** K-Ke-Kenny**- Dijo Butters y Cartman sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver que las mejillas del tímido rubio y SU no, bueno no era su novio, no estaba nada aclarado, pero CARAJO, el le pertenecía, y nadie, NADIE, jodía con Eric Cartman.

-** Hey Butters-** Saludo Kenny- **Porque estan en el piso?**- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés tenia las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara- Es algun juego?- Pregunto doblando sus rodillas pero sin arrodillarse por completo.

**Se que se preguntan, "Y QUE PASO DE KYLE, ES O NO ES UNA CHICA?" pero creo que ya hubo mucho Kyle por ahora (?) y decidí prestar mas atención al Bunny, para los que añoraban este fic, quiero que sepan que volvio (?) LAS AMADORO, gracias por leer.**

**La que adivino que fic seguia fue, GARU-CHAN que es amante del Dip (?) pero ella dijo practicamente todos los fic que me faltaban actualizar pero se lo perdone porque ella SIEMPRE, esta en todos mis fic asi como Sakuya-chan~, las amadoro a ambas, y a todas las que me leen y escriben maravillosos fic que me hacen sonreir~**

**En el siguiente capitulo no se si darle mas protagonico a Tweek o a Kenny, que opinan? **


	21. Creek y Bunny

Tweek temblaba en su lugar, no estaba Craig, seguro estaba con el consejero, pero !Y SI HABÍA HECHO ALGO DEMASIADO MALO?! Y SI LO EXPULSABAN?! Y SI SUS PADRES SE ENOJABAN!? !Y SI LO MANDABAN A OTRO PAÍS ? !Y SI EN ESE PAÍS SE ENAMORABA DE OTRO CHICO?! !Y SI ESE OTRO CHICO ERA MAS LINDO QUE EL!? !Y SI LO OLVIDABA PARA SIEMPRE?!

Negó con la cabeza miles de veces, tratando de borrar las voces en su cabeza, miro a su alrededor, los estudiantes problema de siempre no estaban, su lápiz en un rápido movimiento cabrón cayo al suelo, cuando se agacho a recogerlo se cayo su borrador, cuando se agacho a recogerlo se callo su cuaderno.

- **GAH LA PRESIÓN ME VA MATAR**- Grito interrumpiendo la clase del aburrido y pesado profesor de historia que nadie aguantaba por ser un cabrón entre los cabrones.

- **Tweek Tweak vaya a dirección ** Dijo lo mas calladamente que pudo el profesor, Tweek tomo sus cosas y las puso en su mochila- **DIJE QUE VAYA A LA DIRECCIÓN NO QUE GUARDE SUS COSAS**- a Tweek casi le dio un infarto cuando el profesor grito, todos sabían que no podías gritarle a Tweek Tweak era la persona mas nerviosa de South Park ! QUIZÁS HASTA DEL MUNDO ENTERO!

- **GAH LO SIENTO MUCHO**- Grito y salio corriendo como pudo, al salir se consolo a si mismo que por lo menos estaria en el salon de castigo con Craig pero para su mala suerte, justo cuando estaba saliendo choco con nada mas ni nada menos que Craig Tucker que justamente estaba entrando a clases.

- **Porque te vas? te sientes mal o algo?**- Pregunto Craig con un cierto tono de preocupación para evitar que Tweek cayera al suelo lo sujeto los hombros con ambas manos, cuando el profeso dijo algo en protesta, metió su cabeza en la clase y le hizo la seña obscena.

-** GAH m-me han s-sacado de clases**- Dijo Tweek con algo de vergüenza Craig rodó los ojos algo fastidiado. Se abrió paso para entrar a la clase empujando levemente a Tweek, camino hacia su lugar y tomo su mochila.

- **QUE CREE QUE HACE TUCKER?**- Pregunto mas que cansado de la pésima aptitud de sus alumnos hacia el, y mas aquel chico problema conocido como Craig Tucker.

- **Retiro mis cosas, acaso es ciego?-** Pregunto Craig con cierto tono irónico en su voz, le daba igual si le molestaba al profesor de todos modos no lo vería en todo el día.

- **!Quedese en su asiento y no diga ni mu!-** grito enojado, los demás alumnos aprovecharon la distracción y se pasaron las tareas, enviaron mensajes de texto, o simplemente se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Craig ni escucho lo que el maestro dijo, simplemente tomo su mochila y la de Tweek (Primero tuvo que guardar las cosas esparcidas) y se retiro tomando primero a Tweek de la mano.

-** Vayamos al patio**- Dijo sonriendo, era la primera vez que se largaba de clases con Tweek, a pesar de que a Tweek le llamaban la atención en clases, no era por mala intención del rubio simplemente era muy nervioso y solía levantar mucho la voz cuando se sentía presionado a diferencia de Craig quien hacia lo que se le daba la gana y por eso siempre se metía en líos.

- **Hoy aclararemos nuestra sexualidad-** Dijo lascivamente. El rostro de Tweek era un poema, su pálido rostro, se pinto de rojo, sus cabellos rubios revoloteaban por su cara, sus ojos verdes se llenaban de brillo y lagrimas. Craig tomaría una foto si pudiera.

Kenny caminaba tranquilo no habia nada que lo imutase, porque iria a ver a su amado, querido, tierno, etc,etc, "Mantequilla" recordaba el plan creado con Leo, Leo era una chica lista o eso creia el, solo tenia que ir y confesarse a Butters, su estomago se sintio incomodo, sentia algo paresido a mariposas revoloteando, moviendo sus alas en su estomago, sus manos sudaban. No podia ser cierto Kenny no podia estar nervioso nunca le habia pasado, tenia un espiritu Hawaiano, sereno y tranquilo, alegre y vivas, ese era Kenneh, aquel rubio que lo tachaban de "Puta"

Bueno en realidad estaba ignorando el plan de Leo, en realidad Leo no hizo ningún plan, el era el unico que hablaba mientras ella rodaba los ojos diciendo "Mala idea viejo" pero bueno, Kenny creia que seria mas fácil confesarse a Butters que juntar a Cartman y Wendy por lo tanto ahi estaba en su camino y !COMO ES QUE NO ESTABA DANDO NINGÚN PASO!? Kenny movia los pies pero no caminaba, solo movía los pies como marchando en su lugar como un completo tonto.

Decidió huir, camino a todo lo que podía dirección contraria de sus clases, entonces lo vio !FUE EL DESTINO!, casi choco con Craig quien caminaba con una sonrisa boba, luego vio a Tweek quien estaba completamente sonrojado, estaba saliendo del baño de hombres, que habrá pasado? miles de cosas pervertidas pasaron por la mente de Kenny pero decidió guardarse para la paja de la tarde todo aquello.

Miro a lo lejos Craig había chocado con Butters, sin borrar su sonrisa que mencionaba_ "Bese a Tweek y algo mas"_ o eso creía Kenny, decidió mirar todo a lo lejos, a lo contrario de otras situaciones Craig no encerró a Butters en un casillero, no le hizo su seña obsena, no lo insulto, no lo ignoro, al contrario fue amable.

Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo pesado de Cartman corría como si hubiera hamburguesas gratis en la cafetería frunció el seño al ver que se detuvo cansado enfrente de Butters, Craig siguio su camino ignorando todo.

-** Hey Butters-** Saludo Kenny- **Porque estan en el piso?**- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés tenia las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara- Es algun juego?- Pregunto doblando sus rodillas pero sin arrodillarse por completo.

- **N-no**- Murmuro Butters sonrandose levemente, Cartman lo noto y apretó los dientes-** S-solo tropece**- Murmuro. Inmediatamente Cartman y Kenny le ofrecieron sus manos para poder ayudarle a levantarse, Butters miro a ambos con confusión, no sabia a quien darle la mano.

-** Maldito pobre-** Refunfuño Cartman algo molesto, retiro su mano dando lugar a Kenny quien levanto a Butters de un golpe. Butters sacudió su pantalon de la arena que había en el suelo.

- **Que onda Butters?**- Pregunto Kenny meloso, rodeo al timido rubio entre sus brazos y lo acerco a su cuerpo- Es raro verte faltar a clases- Murmuro casi ronroneando. Cartman moria de celos pero jamas lo admitiria.

- **!JODER POBRE MARICA!**- Grito molesto del obvio coqueteo que se estaba formando EN SUS NARICES.

**- AH E-Eric, n-no le digas asi-** Defendió Butters tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kenny- **N-no deberías s-ser si-siempre malo-** Murmuro bajito, frotando sus nudillos uno contra otros, completamente nervioso.

- **Maldición Butters**- Murmuro Cartman rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- **Vamos que dentro de media hora termina las clases**- Dijo tratando de arrebatar a Butters de Kenny quien no parecía querer soltar a Butters por nada en el mundo.

Justo en ese momento apareció Leo, al darse cuenta de la situación doblo sus piernas y dio media vuelta tratando de ignorar todo, pero Cartman la sujeto del hombro mientras ella se maldecía internamente por no haber tomado otro camino.

- **VEN TRAVESTÍ PONTE DE MI LADO**- grito Cartman poniendo a Leo enfrente suyo, ella soltó un gruñido, y resoplo molesta- **Dile a este pobreton de mierda que Butters tiene que ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos hoy, lo hacemos siempre no puede robármelo- **Dijo con cierto tema de superioridad, cruzo sus brazos y rodeo los ojos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-** Butters no es de tu pertenencia, si quiere ir va**- Contesto Leo, Kenny levanto su pulgar en señal de aprovacion completamente feliz, tomo a Butters y se lo llevo lejos. Cartman trato de seguirlos pero Leo puso el pie y y Cartman cayo directo al suelo-** Lo siento viejo**- Murmuro, no estaba de humor y le dolia el estomago "Otra vez"

- **Carajo-** Murmuro Cartman golpeando el suelo con un pu;o, aun no se levantaba al suelo, no derramaría una lagrima, pero se sentía completamente fastidiado, enojado y frustrado, impotente, le rompería todos los dientes a Leo, apenas se levante, ella simplemente la miraba con cierto tono triste, pero no podía traicionar a Kenny.

**FLUYE BUNNY FLUYE (?) quise ser dramática pero no es mi estilo (?) STYLE ahre ajsjaj *se rie sola* bueno, he estado mirando mis otros trabajos, y me he dado cuenta, de que el método que uso ahora no me gusta, eso de no subir fic hasta actualizar lo que debo, es como "Meh" así que ahora actualizare lo que quiera cuando quiera (?) o algo así. Quiero aclarar QUE NO deje este fic, no deje ni un solo fic.**


End file.
